Somebody Loves James Potter
by Flo-Fol-Oeil
Summary: D'abord, elle se rend compte qu'elle l'aime. Ensuite, ils sortent ensemble. Et puis, elle reçoit une photo où James la trompe. Qui croire ? Entre bonheur et tristesse...JamesLily
1. First day

**Bonjour ! Peut-être que certain reconnaîtrons cette fic, car, en fait, suite à une mauvaise manipulation de ma part (vive l'informatique !), l'histoire s'est tout simplement supprimé (la haine è.é)… hum j'ai su sauver les reviews (yeah…)**

**J'y répondrai d'ailleurs à la fin…**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKRowling, à l'exception des personnages que j'ai inventé !**

**Petite note : fic essentiellement basée sur James/Lily (LoveHate) de 20 chapitres (ils sont déjà écris et posté sur un autre site :P) ainsi qu'une suite en cours d'écriture (4 chapitres pour l'instant)…J'espère vraiment que ma fic vous plaira ;) Je pense que je posterai minimum un chapitre par semaine. Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Somebody loves James Potter… quelqu'un aime James Potter…**

Chapitre 1 : First day…

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée. Lily Evans, 16 ans, est dans la salle de bain, en train de se préparer pour sa sixième année à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Grande_-_Bretagne.

Lily Evans est, sans doute, une des plus jolies filles de Poudlard ; avec ses cheveux auburn tombant sur ses épaules, ses superbes yeux verts, ses tâches de rousseur sur son visage et sa taille fine.

Bref, la fille idéale, « bien foutue », jolie, sympa avec tout le monde…

HEIN… EUH… QUOI ? J'AI DIT QUOI ?  
OUPS CA M'A ECHAPPE !

Pardon, Lily Evans est sympa avec tout le monde, SAUF avec Potter… bien entendu ! Et aussi avec son inséparable copain : Sirius Black.

Pourquoi ne peut_-_elle pas le supporter ces deux_-_là ?

Simple question… simple réponses… !

James Potter et Sirius Black, les deux meilleurs amis du monde, sont à la tête d'un petit groupe surnommé les « MARAUDEURS », et s'amusent à faire des blagues en tout genre, à tout le monde. Personne n'échappe à la règle, ni elle ni les Serpentard…

Depuis le temps qu'ils passent leur temps à l'embêter… ces deux_-_là, vraiment, elle ne peut pas les supporter…

Combien de claques leur avait_-_elle déjà retournées ? où là là, ça elle l'ignorait !

Elle avait toujours quelque chose à leur dire ou leur reprocher, mais ils s'en fichaient pas mal. Toujours à se pavaner dans les couloirs, avec tout le petit fan_-_club derrière eux. Décidément, c'était pas du tout l'amour fou entre eux !

En fait, Potter et elle passaient leur temps à s'engueuler… pour un rien ! cela depuis leur première année…

Mais voilà que l'année dernière, lors de leur cinquième année, Potter avait changé d'attitude face à elle…

Lui qui était (avec Sirius et Remus Lupin) le play_-_boy de Poudlard, il sortait avec toutes les jolies filles de l'école, et, apparemment, il voulait sortir avec elle aussi…

Ce qui avait bien sûr, étonné Lily…

Mais, ce qui l'énervait (peut_-_être) en plus, c'était que James Potter passait son temps à sortir avec toutes les filles, ce qui ne durait pas plus que deux jours (avec la même fille), et en même temps qu'il sortait avec une, il continuait de harceler Lily pour qu'elle sorte avec lui…

Bien sûr, elle ne sortirait jamais avec lui… quoique…

NON !

Voilà que depuis les vacances, elle ne cessait de penser à lui… pourquoi ? ça elle l'ignorait !  
Peut_-_être parce qu'il était juste très beau, qu'il jouait au quidditch… peut_-_être parce qu'à force de refouler ses sentiments pour lu, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle commençait à l'apprécier ? Peut-être que…

NON ! STOP !  
Elle ne l'aimait pas ! Point final.

Euh… je crois qu'on s'éloigne du sujet, non ? petite voix qui ramène à la réalité

Qu'est_-_ce que je disais ? ah oui… Lily se prépare pour la rentrée…

Elle se regarde dans le miroir et hésite sur la tenue adéquate pour prendre le Poudlard_-_Express.

Finalement, après une demi_-_heure d'essayage d'habits, elle opte pour un pantalon ¾ blanc, une paire de basket confortable, mais élégantes et un débardeur bleu clair avec des écritures dessus, et, il faut bien le dire, quelque peu… décolleté !

Ensuite, au tour de la coiffure… hum, voyons… elle décide de faire une « queue de cheval » décoiffée.. oui, ça lui va très bien !

Enfin, le coup du maître : le maquillage : discret mais présent… du mascara noir et du gloss rose pâle…

Sans oublier le parfum… très important le parfum… discret mais présent… !

Voilà, la jolie préfète est fin prête pour une nouvelle année… loin de sa famille… dommage, elle aime tellement ses parents, ils comptent tellement pour elle… enfin, elle peut leur écrire et puis, elle reviendra à Noël.

_-_ Au revoir, Ma Lily Chérie ! dit Mrs Evans.  
_-_ Au revoir Maman !

Elle embrassa sa mère, son père et fit un petit signe à sa sœur, Pétunia.

_-_ On se voit à Noël !

Elle fit un dernier signe de main et franchit la barrière magique de la gare de King's Cross où elle retrouva ses amies.

Elle était tellement contente de retrouver ses amies. Elle ne les avait plus vues depuis les vacances…

Elles montèrent dans le train et s'installèrent dans un compartiment.

_-_ Alors Lily, qu'est_-_ce que tu as fais de tes vacances ? lui demanda Alice.  
_-_ Oh, et bien, je suis partie tout le mois de juillet en Tunisie. Répondit Lily.  
_-_ C'était bien ? demanda Leslie.  
_-_ Oui, G_-_E_-_I_-_A_-_L !  
_-_ Et il y avait des beaux mecs là_-_bas ? demanda Alice.

Mais cette fois, Lily n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur quatre garçons.

_-_ J'ai entendu Beaux mecs ? demanda un garçon de type basané, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux, également noirs.  
_-_ Oui, tu as bien entendu, Black ! répondit Lily. Mais on ne parlait pas de toi !  
_-_ Oh, dit_-_il d'un ton faussement déçu. Ça vous dérange si on s'installe ici ? Il n'y a plus d'autres places.

Les filles qui occupaient le compartiment acquiescèrent tandis que Sirius Black entra, suivit par James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

Lily fit une place pour que Sirius se mette à côté d'elle. Puis, elle regarda les autres garçons :  
Remus, le plus sympa des quatre avait encore grandit depuis juin dernier et était encore plus beau.  
Peter, le plus moche, selon Lily (et la plus part des autres) n'avait pas changé, ni grandit ni grossit, rien.  
Et puis, Potter… _James_… pppppffffff elle ne l'avait plus vu pendant deux mois, deux longs mois, et bien qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas du tout, elle le trouvait si beau. Trop beau. Sexy. Oui, tellement sexy avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses jolis yeux bleus, cachés par ses lunettes… dommage qu'il était si arrogant, à se pavaner ainsi…

Et puis voilà qu'il s'installe juste en face d'elle ! Non mais. Elle détourna les yeux et regarda dehors…

_-_ Lily ! Lily, je te parle !  
_-_ Quoi ? dit_-_elle en se tournant vers celui qui venait de parler, c'est à dire, Remus.  
_-_ Je te demandais si tu allais bien ?  
_-_ Oui ça va !  
_-_ Encore dans la lune ?  
_-_ Un peu, oui ! dit_-_elle sur un ton d'excuse.

Remus était bien le seul avec qui elle s'entendait à merveille entre les quatre maraudeurs. Les autre, elle ne pouvait pas les supporter longtemps, mais si étonnant que cela soit, ils n'avaient encore rien dit contre elle. Encore une sale blague qu'ils prévoyaient ? Quoiqu'il en soit, ils discutaient avec ses deux amies, Leslie et Alice.

Lily commença une petite discussion avec Remus, rigolant la plus part du temps…

Puis, ils prirent part à la discussion générale, qui avait comme sujet : les vacances…

Sirius avait été chez James, où Remus les avait rejoint. Peter, lui, était partit avec sa mère en Autriche les deux mois.

Ce fut au tour de Leslie de raconter ce qu'elle avait fait durant ces deux mois :

_-_ J'ai été voir la finale de quidditch en Australie, dit_-_elle. C'était super, j'ai rencontré les joueurs d'Adélaïde, ils sont trop sympas !  
_-_ Oh, ça devait être génial ! dit James.  
_-_ Ouais, ça l'était ! Et toi, Alice ? demanda Leslie.  
_-_ Rien de spécial ! J'ai été en Allemagne pour suivre l'entraînement de mon frère mais je n'ai rencontré pas beaucoup de gens.  
_-_ Vous n'êtes sorties avec personnes, alors ? demanda Sirius.  
_-_ Bien sûr que si ! dit Lily. Mais, NOUS, on n'étale pas notre vie sentimentale devant vous !  
_-_ Oh, laisse_-_moi deviner, James, dit Alice. Tu allais demander à Lily pour qu'elle sorte avec toi ? dit_-_elle en rigolant.  
_-_ Euh… non ! J'en ai marre de me prendre des râteaux à chaque fois !

Lily remarqua qu'il avait baissé la tête et qu'il rougissait en disant cela.  
Quelque chose n'allait pas, James Potter, LE James Potter ne lui avait pas demandé de sortir avec ! Et il ne s'était encore foutu de PERSONNE !  
Et en plus il était devenu trop beau…  
Hein ? Quoi ? Que venait_-_elle de dire là ? Non, elle ne l'avait pas dit…

Mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Elle ne sortirait jamais avec lui… JAMAIS.

« Il ne faut jamais dire jamais ! » et voilà que la voix de sa conscience parlait à son tour !  
Non, mais de quel droit ?

« Regarde ses jolis yeux bleus ! » allez, c'est repartit, se dit_-_elle. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait à dire que James Potter et Lily Evans étaient fait l'un pour l'autre ?

« Parce que c'est la vérité ! »

Vraiment n'importe quoi !

_-_ Lily ? demanda Alice. Lily je te parle !  
_-_ Quoi ? Désolé ! Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a ?  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu penses de ça ? lui demanda_-_t_-_elle en lui montrant une boule de verre.  
_-_ Un rapeltout ? dit Lily, en l'examinant.  
_-_ Oui !  
_-_ Donne_-_le à Leslie, elle a toujours quelque chose à se rappeler !  
_-_ Oui, t'as raison !  
_-_ Bon, dit Lily. Les gars, vous savez nous laisser, pour qu'on se change ?  
_-_ Hé non, dit Sirius. Reste comme ça, t'es trop canon !  
_-_ Merci, Black, mais je me passe très bien de ton avis, ok ? Et puis, l'uniforme est obligatoire ! Si vous voulez bien sortir…

Ils sortirent (à regret) et les filles se changèrent.

Lily hésita un moment puis se lança :

_-_ Heu, les filles, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire…

La réaction de ses amies fut immédiate : Leslie et Alice arrêtèrent de s'habiller et la regardèrent d'un air sérieux. En effet, quand Lily prenait cet air si sérieux pour leur annoncer quelque chose, c'était très rare et non sans conséquence…

_-_ Quoi ? demanda finalement Leslie.  
_-_ Je… je crois que je… je suis amoureuse de Potter. Dit_-_elle sur un ton mi_-_désespéré, mi_-_ content.  
_-_ QUOI ? dirent_-_elles ensemble. MAIS C'EST SUPER !  
Elles commencèrent à crier dans tous les sens, en rigolant.  
_-_ OU LA LA, LILY, CA C'EST UNE SUPER BONNE NOUVELLE !

Lily se mit à rire avec elles, devant la situation plus que comique, voire hystérique des deux jeunes filles.

Elles faisaient sans doute beaucoup de bruit car la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sue les Maraudeurs.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que… ? commença Sirius. WOUAWWWW ! dit_-_il en les regardant.

Dire qu'elles n'étaient pas encore habillées étaient selon eux pas un très gros problème…  
Elles étaient en effet en sous_-_vêtements…

_-_ DEHORS ! DEHORS ! cria Lily. NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?

Elle claqua la porte et se retourna vers les autres.

_-_ Non, mais ça leur va pas ? Vous vous rendez compte comment ils nous ont vues ?  
_-_ Moi, j'ai vu la tête de Potter et je peux te dire qu'il t'apprécie vachement en culotte et soutiens_-_gorge !  
_-_ Peut_-_être, dit Lily en rougissant, mais j'aurais préféré être un peu plus habillée ! bon, maintenant, on s'habille et on ne crie plus !

Dix minutes plus tard, c'était au tour des garçons de se changer, puis, ils rentrèrent tous dans le compartiment, où les filles commencèrent l'interrogatoire :

_-_ Vous pouvez nous dire pourquoi vous êtes entrez quand on était en sous_-_vêtements ? demanda Lily, qui n'était toujours pas calmée de cette intrusion.  
_-_ Et bien, dit James. On a entendu que vous criez et on a cru qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal…  
_-_ Ah, je vois ! dit Alice. Les sauveurs de ces dames ! dit_-_elle en rigolant.  
_-_ Au fait, demanda Remus, pourquoi est_-_ce que vous criiez comme ça ?  
_-_ Oh, pour rien, répondit précipitamment Lily.

Alice et Leslie, pas compatissante pour deux mornilles éclatèrent de rire.

_-_ Arrêtez toutes les deux ! Ce n'est pas marrant du tout ! dit Lily.  
_-_ Oh… Si… C'était trop… marrant… ! articula Leslie.  
_-_ Enfin, maintenant, nous on sait… enchaîna Alice.  
_-_ Quoi ? qu'est_-_ce que vous savez ? demanda Sirius.  
_-_ RIEN ! dit Lily. Au fait, vous avez eu combien de BUSE ?  
_-_ C'est ça, dévie la conversation, pppppffffff… dit Sirius.  
_-_ Ouais, c'est ça que je fait de mieux. Dit Lily. De toute façon, Black, t'as pas besoin de savoir tout ce qu'on se raconte.  
_-_ Mais Lily, ça pourrait les intéresser, tu crois pas ? dit soudain Alice.

Lily lui lança son pire regard noir et lui fit comprendre que si elle continuait ainsi elle allait signer son arrêt de mort…

Alice comprit son message et orienta la conversation sur les résultats des BUSE, sujet ô combien insignifiant pour elles, parce que leur meilleure amie venait de leur révéler – enfin – qu'elle était amoureuse de son pire ennemi, qui serait bientôt son petit ami… enfin, pas tout de suite non plus, il faudrait d'abord qu'elle lui avoue sa flamme…

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ;-)

Je réponds aux Reviews bien gentilles, désolé pour les deux premiers chapitres disparus…

**Reviweur(euse) anonyme** : oui, je suis flifloune de TWWO, donc no soucis, personne n'a volé la fic de personne ;-) merci de t'inquiéter, c'est gentil de ta part. bisous.

**Lennesjk** : lol merci J'espère que la suite (chapitre 3 !) te plaira ;-) bisous

**Pussycat** : merciiiiiiii ! Et oui, encore une fois, James participera plus, à l'avenir !

**Shana** : tiens tiens, on se retrouveee ! lol merci bcp miss c'est super gentil à toi de me soutenir (partout où que j'aille ;-) ) bisouxxxxx

**Violette** : merci merci ! Voici la suite (très bientôt) à la limite je mets deux chapitres en même temps, je verrai bien !

**Fleur-de-lys24** : missi bcp ! elle arrivera vite assez la suite ;)

**Sofie Evan's** : désolé de te faire patienter encore un ptit peu (mais pas lgt , un ou deux jours, tout au plus ;) ) bisous

**SoRN DeMoN666** : merci ça me fait troooo plaisir, en + j'ai droit à 2 reviews waiiiii, merci et bisous !

* * *

…Flo Fol Œil… 


	2. A Poudlard

**Coucou ! Voici le deuxième chapitre ;-) j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant…**

**Merci à Jamesie-cass : tjs fidèle au poste, lol…merci elles me font plaisir tes reviews, bisouuuuuuuus**

**Et à deltaplane : merci merci /rougis/ pour mon style d'écriture…bah jpense que je me suis quand même un peu améliorée (c'était au début que j'écrivais…) enfin c'est les lecteurs qui voient…. Merci en tout cas ! bisous

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : A Poudlard…**

Tous les élèves étaient maintenant assis, les premières années répartis et tous attendaient le discours de Dumbledore, court, ils l'espéraient, ainsi, ils pourraient enfin manger à volonté !

_-_ Chers élèves, bienvenue à Poudlard ! Comme toujours, la forêt interdite, qui porte d'ailleurs très bien son nom, est interdite ! (Il attarda son regard sur les Maraudeurs) et je dois vous annoncer que cette année, à partir de la 4° année, il y aura un bal tous les mois ! Autre manière pour vous divertir, mais ce n'est pas obligé !

Cette nouvelle fut acclamée de toute part.

_-_ Oh, génial ! dit Leslie. Je pourrai mettre mes nouveaux habits !  
_-_ Chuuuuut ! dit Alice.  
_-_ Donc, comme je le disais, tous les mois, il y aura une soirée et à chaque fois, un thème différent à respecter. Je peux déjà vous dire que la première sera la mode moldue ! voilà, bon appétit !

Et il se rassit.

_-_ Oh, merde ! dit James. J'y connais rien sur la mode moldu. J'ai aucun habits !  
_-_ Oh, Jamesie, les calbars sont moldus aussi, ça fera très bien l'affaire ! dit Sirius.

Ceux qui étaient tout près éclatèrent de rire.

_-_ Parce que toi, le grand Sirius Black, tu connais quelque chose là_-_dessus ?  
_-_ ?on, mais je peux toujours demander à Evans. On ne sait jamais, peut_-_être qu'elle voudra bien m'aider… hein Evans !  
_-_ Euh… oui. Dit_-_elle. Tu peux compter sur moi…

Elle n'avait pas très envie, mais, peut_-_être que Potter lui demanderait également ?

Ils mangèrent et discutèrent sur ces soirées que Dumbledore avait organisé. Lily regardait – encore_-_ James avec grand intérêt… jusque Leslie lui souffle à l'oreille :

_-_ Lily, tu veux des jumelles ?

Elle rougit violemment à cette remarque.

_-_ Non, ça va ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il est vachement beau… tu ne trouves pas ?  
_-_ Si, mais je préfère Remus !  
_-_ En tout cas, il est célibataire ! dit Lily.  
_-_ Tu me conseilleras pour la soirée, Lily ? demanda Alice. Tu comprends, je n'y connais pas grand chose à la mode moldue.  
_-_ Aucun problème ! Mais je crois que je vais afficher un horaire, Toi, Sirius, Leslie. Qui est le prochain ? demanda_-_t_-_elle ?  
_-_ Oh, sûrement moi ! dit James.

Le lendemain, Lily s'était réveillée assez tôt, pour assurer son rôle de préfète. Tout le monde était levé en temps et en heure, et même déjà descendu prendre leur petit déjeuner, sauf, pour changer un peu, les Maraudeurs (à part Peter, toujours prêt le premier quand la bouffe est là !).

Lily se décida finalement à monter les réveiller. Elle n'allait pas déjà se voir enlever des points pour « manque de ponctualité » !

Elle frappa à la porte du dortoir des Maraudeurs, mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

Elle entra et les trouva tous les trois profondément endormi.

_-_ Remus, lève_-_toi ! dit_-_elle en s'approchant du jeune homme. Lève_-_toi !

Pour toute réponse, elle eut un grognement.  
Elle se dirigea alors vers Sirius.

_-_ Black ! Lève-toi !

Son dernier espoir, James Potter ! elle n'avait qu'à le réveiller…

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui. Elle lui dit à peine audible :

_-_ Potter, debout !  
_-_ …  
_-_ JAMES POTTER DEBOUT !

Le réveil fut immédiat. Il sursauta puis, à la simple vue de Lily, il se radoucit.

_-_ Oh, qui voilà, Lily chérie qui vient à moi ! Alors, comment ça va mon petit ange ? Tu veux sortir avec moi maintenant ? Si tu veux je te fais une place dans mon lit ? dit_-_il, avec ce sourire si séduisant, qu'il utilisait pour draguer les filles.

Lily rougit de la tête aux pieds…

_-_ Je… je venais vous réveiller, vous allez encore être en retard !  
_-_ Oh, dit James. Je vais réveiller les autres.

Il tourna sa tête vers Sirius.

_-_ SIRIUS ! Debout vite !

Mais sa réaction fut la même qu'avec Lily… autrement dit, aucune !

_-_ Attends, Lily, j'ai peut_-_être une autre idée.  
_-_ J'espère que ça marchera !  
_-_ Oh oui, il y a beaucoup de chance ! Regarde. SIRIUS LEVE TOI IL Y A LILY A POIL DANS NOTRE SALLE DE BAIN VVVVVIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEE !

Sirius se redressa en sursaut et regarda autour de lui. James était mort de rire, Lily également. Et Remus avait été également réveillé par tout ce bruit.

Sirius venait de comprendre que c'était encore une sale blague pour le réveiller.

_-_ POTTER tu vas payer pour ça !  
_-_ Oh, tu m'fais peur… dit James.  
_-_ Ma vengeance sera terrible ! dit Sirius. Foi de Sirius Black ! au fait, qu'est_-_ce que tu fais là Evans ?  
_-_ Je venais vous réveiller ! dit_-_elle. Bon je vais vous laisser vous habiller. Au fait, dit_-_elle sur le pas de la porte. Pas mal vos 'tenues' !  
_-_ Quoi ? dit James sans comprendre.  
_-_ Je crois que Lily nous a vous… comment dire… pas très habillé… dit Sirius, sur le ton d'un docteur qui essaye d'expliquer à un adulte que son enfant à eu un accident.  
_-_ Tu veux rire Siri… dit James. J'ai dormi à poil ! ne me dit pas que… EVAAAAAAAAANS !

Il cria mais elle était déjà partie depuis un moment. James se maudit intérieurement… Lily Evans l'avait vu dormir tout nu, alors qu'il dormait encore…

Néanmoins, il cria :

_-_ MA VENGEANCE SERA TERRIBLE EVANS !  
_-_ Faut dire que hier dans le train, on les a vues aussi pas très habillées ! s'exclama Sirius. Et puis, elle devra bien s'avouer que nous avons des corps de rêves, et que la nature nous a bien fourni !

Au petit déjeuner, quand les Maraudeurs arrivèrent, Lily était toujours entrain de rigoler avec Leslie et Alice. James et Lily s'échangèrent un regard puis, il lui souffla à l'oreille :

_-_ Ca va chier !  
_-_ Ah oui ? dit Lily. Tu connais le mot HUMOUR ?  
_-_ Bien sûr ! dit_-_il. Mais là, tu as violé mon intimité et celle de Sirius.  
_-_ Bien sur que non ! répondit_-_elle, morte de rire. J'ai dit ça pour rire tantôt. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais fait une telle chose ?  
_-_ C'est… vrai ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Tu… tu n'as rien vu ?  
_-_ Non ! Par contre, toi et les autres vous nous avez vues ! c'est plutôt moi qui devrait être fâchée !  
_-_ Tu rigoles ? Avec ton corps ! Un vrai canon…  
_-_ Comme si moi, je m'exhibais devant tout le monde !  
_-_ Oh, vous arrêtez tous les deux ? s'exclama Sirius.

* * *

Voilààà ! Alors ? Bien ? Pas bien ? reviews pleaseeeeeeeeeeee 


	3. Premier cours et douches!

**Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? Merci pour vos reviews ! Ca me fait plaisiiiir !**

**Liliz Mamba**** : Ooo merci ;) nan nan tinkièt, je vais faire languir personne, je vais poster assez rapidement tous les chapitres ;-) étant donné qu'ils sont déjà écrits, ce serait pas très sympa de ma part de les poster qu'une fois par mois…merci pour ta review, bisous**

**Deltaplane : coucou ! Merci pour ta reviews ! Et hum nan, pas un chapitre tous les jours, mais tous les trois jours, sans problème ! J'espère que ça te convient ;)**

**titou girl**** : mdr merci bicoup…voilàà la suite…bisous**

**ewilan59**** : merciii beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

**Sammy297 : lol merci pour ta review et désolé mais les chapitres de la premières partie ne sont vraiment pas de longs chapitres…je me suis rattrapée sur la deuxième partie...bisous!**

_Bonne lecture!_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 : premier cours et douches !

Aujourd'hui, les Gryffondor avaient cours de potions avec le professeur Kryanka, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux bruns ternes, aux yeux de la même couleur. Il n'était pas très grand, et pas petit. Un homme très banal, à part peut-être le seul fait qu'il était sorcier !

En plus, quand il donnait ses cours, il ne savait pas s'affirmer. Aucune autorité. En majeur partie à cause des Maraudeurs, infernaux. Kryanka pouvait faire tous les efforts qu'il voulait… c'était en vain !

Le petit groupe des Gryffondor se rendit donc dans les sous-sols du château pour assister aux cours de potions, qui seraient donnés, cette année encore en commun avec les Serpentard, étant donné que Kryanka était le directeur de maison. Encore une horrible année en perspective, selon Lily…

« Bonjour à tous ! » dit le professeur Kryanka, d'une voix qui se voulait forte et autoritaire.

Déjà raté. Black et Potter ricanaient de son allure vestimentaire.  
C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu faire un effort ! On aurait dit qu'il avait gardé son pyjama et qu'il avait enfilé sa cape miteuse par-dessus. Pitoyable. Mais quand même, Black et Potter auraient pu lui éviter de se sentir mal à l'aise ! Vraiment incroyable ! Ils n'ont vraiment pas d'éducation.

« Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor ! » annonce Kryanka.

Et en plus, ils font perdre des points dès le premier jour. Là, je n'hésite pas à leur lancer mon pire regard noir.

« Cette année, continua-t-il, je vous placerez par deux, ça sera des binômes mixtes. Je commence : Sirius Black avec Leslie Sullivan, Lily Evans avec James Potter, Alice Ryan avec Remus Lupin… »

Manquait plus que ça ! Devoir me coltiner cet imbécile de Potter toute une année. Des fois je me demande si Dieux existe ! Pff !

Lily vint s'asseoir à côté de James.

salut ! dit-elle. Prêt pour une année à se supporter ?  
- aucun problème Lily Chérie ! répondit-il avec son sourire charmeur. Au fait, excuse-moi pour ce matin !

James Potter qui s'excuse ! Nouveau ça ! Bon passons, je vais pas rester là à le regarder comme ça, sous prétexte qu'il a dit qu'il s'EXCUSE ! Enchaînons sur un autre sujet… lequel ? j'suis pas dans la merde moi

n'empêche que je disais ça pour rire tantôt ! dit Lily.  
- Et moi je ne disais pas ça pour rire quand je te demandais si tu étais enfin venue à moi pour sortir avec moi. Dit James. Alors, tu dis oui ou tu dis non ?

Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Faut-il toujours que je rougisse dans des moments comme ça ? Pourquoi ?

Fiche moi la paix avec ton éternelle question !  
- Ahaaaa, tu ne dis pas non ! dit James. Tu sais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstine à m'envoyer balader alors que tu es sortie avec plus de la moitié des mecs de Poudlard. Et en plus, ils étaient beaucoup moins beaux que moi !  
- Et Potter, t'es pas le nombril du monde ! Maintenant travaille si tu veux pas que Kryanka nous enlève des points.

Elle avait détourné la conversation à son avantage ! Ouf ! Elle n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'elle voulait sortir avec ! Elle ne savait même pas si elle voulait ou pas sortir avec ce gars. Mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était raide dingue amoureuse de lui. Ça oui !

Merde, ça veux pas dire la même chose ?

Le reste de la journée (de cours) s'était déroulé normalement. Pas d'incidents notables, à part bien sûr le fait que les Maraudeurs s'étaient ramassés une retenue pour avoir fait brûler leur table au cours de botanique, et par la même occasion leur mandragore fleurie avaient elles aussi prises feu.

Le soir, alors que Lily, Alice et Leslie se préparaient pour prendre leur douche, une autre fille leur annonça qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude pour les filles, et que, en plus, il n'y avait plus qu'elles trois qui ne s'étaient pas lavées.

Quel hasard !

Quoi ? demanda Lily. Plus une seule goutte d'eau chaude ?  
- Ben oui ! répondit la fille. Bon euh… j'y vais moi ! Salut !

Lily se retourna vers ses deux amies :

Vous pensez ce que je pense ?

Elles acquiescèrent.

Ca va chauffer pour eux. Dit Lily. Qui vient avec moi ?  
- …  
- Bon, j'ai compris, j'y vais toute seule.

Et elle descendit les marches du dortoir… pour remonter celles du dortoir des garçons… ceux de 6° année. Elle suivit le couloir pour arriver devant la porte du dortoir des Maraudeurs. Elle n'allait pas se priver de les engueuler. Elle frappa à la porte… qui s'ouvrit sur…

Potter !  
- Oui, c'est moi ! répondit-il.  
- Je…je…

wouaw

Elle se trouvait devant un James Potter, vêtu d'un simple boxer noir… très sexy !

C'est encore vous qui avez coupé l'eau chaude ds filles ?  
- Einh ? dit-il.  
- Il n'y a plus d'eau chaude côté filles. Encore un coup des Maraudeurs ? demanda Lily, le regard toujours fixé sur le corps plus qu'athlétique de James.  
- Euh non, c'est pas moi. Dit-il. Mais t'es sûr que c'est que chez les filles ?  
- Non va voir !

James alla dans la salle de bain et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

ben nous on a de l'eau chaude. Vous avez qu'à venir vous doucher chez nous.  
- Ah. Dit Lily. C'est d'accord. mais si jamais il y a une blague derrière tout ça, tu le paieras TRES cher.  
- Oh, calme toi… ce n'est pas une blague ! Va chercher tes affaires et viens avec les autres. Ah oui pas à cinquante, autrement nous on aura plus d'eau, même froide !  
- Ok, j'arrive.  
- Eh Lily, tu ne veux toujours pas sortir avec moi ?  
- Mmm… à réfléchir ! Si tu restes comme ça, ça me plaît bien !  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Non. Bon à tout de suite… pour la douche !

Il la regarda sortir du dortoir.

SIRIUS ! SIRIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSS ! cria James.

Sirius sortit tranquillement de la salle de bain et demanda :

Alors, ça a marché ?  
- Ouais ! dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres. Elles arrivent dans 30 secondes !  
- Cool ! Exhibe ton corps de rêve Cornedrue… La p'tite Evans sera à tes pieds !  
- Il en faut plus que çà parce que c'est pas encore gagné.  
- Arrête de lui demander la même chose à longueur de journée !  
- Ouais peut-être. Dit James.  
- A les voilà ! Salut les filles ! dit-il de sa voix chaleureuse. La salle de bain est à vous !  
- Si on nous avait dit qu'on serait accueillie si 'chaleureusement' ! dit Leslie en regardant les deux Maraudeurs présents dans le dortoirs.

En effet, James était en boxer noir et Sirius avec un essui autour de sa taille (il sortait de la douche manifestement !).

On serait venues plus souvent ! ajouta Alice.  
- Mais c'est quand vous voulez ! dit Sirius. Le soir aussi ! il y a assez de place, croyez moi !  
- Pour le moment, la salle de bain suffira ! répliqua Lily d'un ton froid.

Elles entrèrent dans la salle de bain, qui au passage était dix fois plus belle que la leur (sûrement du traficage de règles !). Il y avait quatre douches et quatre lavabos.

Elles entrèrent chacune dans une cabine et commencèrent à se laver… jusque…

POTTEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR !  
- BLAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK !

* * *

Voilàà ! Alors ? Bien pas bien ? Reviews please ! 


	4. Nos meilleurs ennemis

**Bonjouuuur les gens ! Vous allez bien ? Merci pour vos très très gentiiiiiiiilles reviews, vous z'êtes trop chou ! **

****

**Deltaplane : mdr merci pour ta gentille review !**

**ewilan59**** bien sûr qu'ils sont obsédés ces deux-là…Ils sont en plein croissance d'hormones (hum ça se dit ? lol)**

**ladybird : lol nan suis pas sadique, j'ai dis que je posterai tous les 3 jours puppy eyes**

**titou girl**** : wouarf tous les compliments dans la mm phrase…rougis merciiii**

**Dark-Mione**** : nounou ? Mmhh j'm bien…adopté pour ce surnom là ! mdr et merci pour ta reviews !**

**Lune : aaah mystère résolu ce chapitre-ci on dirait bien…les douches ne seront plus à un secret pour personne ! **

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

Chapitre 4 : nos meilleurs ennemis…

_(Flash-back)_

Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'elles étaient rentrées dans la salle de bain et qu'elles se lavaient. Mais, encore une fois, pour ne pas échapper à la règle, elles étaient prises à leur propre piège. Enfin, pas vraiment…mais en d'autres mots, les Maraudeurs avaient, une fois de plus, frappés. Et c'était Lily et ses amies qui venaient d'en assumer les… conséquences.

Elles étaient sorties de la douches, quasi en même temps, et… et… comme d'habitude, après s'être essuyées, ben, elles se retrouvaient devant le miroir, et… et…

Lily avaient les cheveux verts fluo. VERT FLUO.

Sa réaction fut…immédiate !

_-_ POTTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !

Tandis que celle de ses deux amies, affabulées l'une de cheveux rose et l'autre jaune criaient, à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, le nom de leur, maintenant officiel ENNEMI…

_-_ BLACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK !

_(Fin du flash-back)_

La réaction fut immédiate… enfin, après être sorties, serviette autour du corps, elles étaient plantées devant un Potter et un Black hilares.

_-_ PAAAAFFFFF

Et re PAAAFFF bien sonore…

Lily ne s'était pas gênée pour administrer une baffe magistrale à Potter. Il l'avait bien mérité.

Et Leslie et Alice en avaient fait de même avec leur maintenant officiel ENNEMI…

A présent une marque rouge, comprenant cinq doigts, était visible sur la joue gauche de James Potter. Tandis que Sirius Black en avait non seulement une sur la joue gauche, mais aussi sur la droite.

_-_ Tu vas payer Potter ! hurla Lily, ses traits déformés par la colère, non dissimulée.

Alors que les deux Maraudeurs présents avaient été sonné par la baffe, ils affichaient à présent un petit sourire en coin… très séduisant… voire sexy…

Si blague il n'y avait pas eu, Lily n'aurait pas pu résister à l'envie de l'embrasser…

Mais comme blague il y avait, vengeance il y aurait…

_-_ Enlève moi ça TOUT DE SUITE BLACK ! cria Alice.  
_-_ Mais bien sur beauté… ça part après deux jours… patience !  
_-_ Qu…quoi ? 2 jours ? 2 JOURS ?  
_-_ PATIENCE ? répéta Lily. PATIENCE ?  
_-_ Ben oui ! C'est pas long !  
_-_ Et tu penses qu'on va se promener comme ça ?  
_-_ Euh…oui ! s'exclama joyeusement Potter.  
_-_ PAFF !

Deuxième baffe en exactement… 1 Minute !

_-_ Enlève moi ça MAINTENANT !  
_-_ Bien sur Lily Jolie…à une condition…

Elle lui lança son pire regard noir. Connaissant Potter, c'était encore un truc pire de chez pire. Humiliant ou…

_-_ C'est ça… pour encore faire un truc du genre me ridiculiser devant tout le monde ou…  
_-_ Non pas du tout ! répondit_-_il. Embrasse_-_moi.  
_-_ Qu…quoi ?  
_-_ Tu retrouveras tes cheveux uniquement si tu m'embrasses. Ou alors tu attends bien sagement 2 jours. A toi de voir Lily Jolie… dit_-_il en éclatant de rire.  
_-_ T'es vraiment dégueulasse Potter… dit_-_elle.

Mais au fond d'elle… tout au fond d'elle… une partie avait vraiment envie d'exécuter cette stupide condition…

_-_ C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes Lily Jolie ! dit_-_il en rigolant à pleines dents…

Très belles dents…

Lily on TE parle ! Il faut que tu répondes…

_-_ très bien… mais une fois que j'ai fini de t'embrasser, tu m'enlèves cette couleur horrible de mes cheveux et pareil pour Leslie et Alice. C'est compris ?  
_-_ oui ! s'exclama James.

A pas comptés, Lily s'approcha de James. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, James avait penché se tête. Lentement, elle approcha sa tête de celle de Potter…leur bouches se rapprochant dangereusement. Tout se qui a de plus normal après tout !  
Enfin leur lèvres se collèrent… Lily voulut se décoller (après tout 'était un simple baiser)…non ? à merde…il voulait plus… il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche…

Malgré elle (?), elle répondit au baiser (passionné ?) de son ennemi ( ?) et… y prit goût…

Maintenant ma cocotte, stop ! Euh… arrête tout de suite, il va croire que t'aimes bien ça…

J'aime pas… j'adore… merde, je suis accros de…de…James Potter ?

Non, ne me dites pas que c'est lui… non !

Elle se recula. Stop, fini ! Elle fixa une seconde, à peine Potter, et vit dans ses yeux cette lueur… Il avait apprécié héhé ! Il avait apprécié !

Elle rougit…

_-_ bon maintenant que tu as eu ce que TU voulais, rends_-_moi ma couleur normale ! dit_-_elle d'un ton (qui se voulait) cassant.  
_-_ Hein…heu…à oui ! dit_-_il.

Il lança le contre_-_sort avec de sa baguette magique. Ce stupide contre_-_sort que tout le monde connaît ! Merde elle aurait pu éviter le baiser.

Hé non, jamais !

D'un simple coup de baguette magique, ses deux amies, reprirent à leur tour leur couleur naturelle de cheveux.

Lily se retourna une dernière fois vers son pire ennemi et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_-_ Je te hais, James Potter !

Et elle partit…suivie de ses deux amies.

* * *

Voilààà ! Alooooors ? Bien pas bien ? 


	5. Ainsi va la vie qui va

**Bonjouuuur ! Vous allez bien ? Wouaw j'ai été étonnée du nombre de reviews ! Vous me comblez, si si ! Merci mille fois !**

**Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy**** : mdr toi tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient à ta balader les cheveux verts fluos ? Wouaw… moi je serais morte de honte lol sinon merciii pour ta review ;)**

**Deltaplane : lol merci**

**pitite maraudeuse : je te réconcilie avec les jameslily ? Wouaw tu m'envoies ravie sur ce coup-là…rougis merci pour ta review !**

**Liliz Mamba****: merci merci… voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;)**

**Dark-Mione**** : nounou et étreinte virile ! mdrr j'adoreeee ! Le coup du baiser fut une brillante invention de ma part héhé… Ok ok je me tais et nan ne pars pas encore mdr**

**Ladybird : rougis encore + merciiii pour le compliment…bisous**

**titliloo**** : mercii et oui je te dis sans problème, je poste environs tous les 3 jours (suis une auteuse gentille hein ?) ok ok j'arrête de me lancer des fleurs, ça ne me veut rien…grfm, j'espère que la suite te plaira…**

_Voilààà bonne lecture à tous !_

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 5 : Ainsi va la vie qui va…

J'en ai marre…j'en ai marre…j'en ai marre…j'en ai marre…j'en ai marre…j'en ai marre…j'en ai marre…

_-_ Lily, qu'est_-_ce que tu fais ?

_-_ Hein…heu…rien rien…

Lily retourna presqu' aussitôt le parchemin, prenant par la même occasion sa (jolie) teinte pivoine.

_-_ Mais enfin, qu'est_-_ce qui ce passe ? Tu n'écoutes même pas ce que dit McGonagall.  
_-_ Rien.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était de nouveau plongée dans son petit monde… de toute façon, elle connaissait déjà ce que le professeur racontait. Alors à quoi bon…

Pourtant ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout de parler comme ça. Enfin « penser » comme ça !  
Reprenant son parchemin, elle recommença à griffonner…

James Potter…James Potter…James Potter…James Potter…James Potter…James Potter…

Mais enfin pourquoi lui ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de débattre sur la question. La cloche venait de sonner, annonçant ainsi la fin du cours. La sortant par la même occasion de son demi_-_sommeil.

D'habitude, elle ne se serrait pas permis de ne pas être attentive à un seul des cours, pas même histoire de la magie, mais là, elle était tellement fatiguée…elle avait à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit, bien trop occupée à se rappeler l'agréable sensation qu'elle avait eue en embrassant Potter. Tellement occupée à se rappeler le goût de ses lèvres, à revoir la lueur qu'il y avait eu dans ses yeux après ce baiser. Tellement occupée à essayer de se dire qu'elle n'était PAS amoureuse de lui…  
Peine perdue d'avance… !

Enfin voilà ceci explique cela !

Lily partit avec ses amies en direction de la Grande Salle, pour prendre leur repas.

Les discussions allaient bon train. La vie à Poudlard avait bien reprit son cours… ! enfin, pour la part de Lily, c'était assez…complexe. Elle se débattait toujours intérieurement pour mettre au point ses sentiments vis_-_à_-_vis d'un certain garçon à la chevelure noire et aux magnifiques yeux bleus…

_-_ Lily ?  
_-_ Quoi ?  
_-_ Ça fait deux minutes que tu regardes dans le vague et…  
_-_ Je réfléchissais c'est tout.  
_-_ Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh hé bien arrête donc de regardé dans la mauvaise direction…  
_-_ Hein ? demanda Lily à Leslie.  
_-_ Il est là_-_bas !  
_-_ Qui ?  
_-_ Merlin…regarde avec sa grande barbe…  
_-_ Et ses jolies lunettes rondes, ajouta Alice.

Lily se retourna pour voir…Potter.

_-_ Oh c'est pas marrant les filles.  
_-_ Bien sûr que si ! Qu'est_-_ce qui t'arrives ? C'est depuis que tu es amoureuse de lui ? Hé bien l'amour te fait un effet bizarre !  
_-_ Moi je dirais endormie…plaisanta Alice.  
_-_ Ça va, stop ! s'exclama Lily. Et arrêtez de dire que je suis amoureuse de lui. C'est pas vrai.  
_-_ Pfff bien sûr que si, c'est vrai ! C'est toi qui nous l'as dit !  
_-_ Jam…j'ai…j'ai pas dit ç..ça quand même ?

Elle examina le visage de ses deux amies. Elles étaient en proie à un fou rire…

_-_ S'il vous plaît, ne me dites pas que j'ai dit…ça ?  
_-_ Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Tu te souviens plus ?  
_-_ Hé bien Lily Jolie, je vais te dire ce que tu nous as dit, dans le train…  
_-_ Tu as dit : je suis folle amoureuse de Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmesssss.  
_-_ Mais non elle a pas dit ça ! s'exclama Alice avant Lily.  
_-_ C'est vrai, j'ai jamais dit ça ! protesta Lily.  
_-_ Elle a dit : les filles, écoutez, j'ai un truc super important à vous dire, nous on a dit : quoi, quoi ? T'es enceinte ? Et Lily, tu nous as répondu : non, je suis entrain de tombé amoureuse du dieu grec, vous savez le seul l'unique James Potter !  
_-_ JAMAIS j'ai jamais dit ça… ! protesta Lily en haussant la voix, pour mettre fin aux bêtises de ses amies.  
_-_ Hé bien dis_-_nous ce que tu as dit Lily Jolie ! proposa Leslie.  
_-_ J'ai dit : je… je crois que je… je suis amoureuse de Potter… murmura_-_t_-_elle, plus pour elle_-_même que pour les deux filles.  
_-_ Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu, répète un peu.  
_-_ Je… je crois que je… je suis amoureuse de Potter… dit_-_elle d'une voix un peu plus sûre.  
_-_ JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! s'exclama une voix bien connue derrière Lily.

Lily se retourna à la vitesse de la lumière, et vit avec horreur Sirius Black derrière elle. Savoir si il était depuis longtemps ou non lui importait peu. Il était sûrement passé là parce qu'il avait fini son repas et qu'il se rendait en cours. Ça elle s'en fichait comme de sa sœur, mais le fait était qu'il avait entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire. Non ! Sirius Black avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit à propos de Potter. Et il avait déjà crié son nom pour tout lui dire. Pourquoi ?

Où étais_-_tu Dieu quand j'ai dit ça ? Où ?

Inutile de préciser que toute la Grande Salle était à présent entrain d'assister à cette scène, peu ordinaire…

Lily préféra prendre congé de ses amies, les fusillant au passage du regard et sortit sous le regard des personnes présentes, c'est à dire, la grande majorité de Poudlard…


	6. Oùùù la menteuseuhh elle est amoureuseuh...

**Bonjouuur ! Vous allez bien ?**

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Rebecca-Black**** : merci merci la réaction de James ? Celle de Lily ? Tu vas voir tu vas voir… **

**titliloo**** : merci pour ta review ! moui James va pas tarder à le savoir, c'est I-né-vi-ta-ble ;-)**

**Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy**** : mdr c'est clair ! C'est la honte totale !**

**Deltaplane : lol oui oui la honte mais je sais pas si ça sera la pire… lol merci pour ta review ! Bisous**

**Ladybird : elle m'a bien fait rire ta review (me demande pas pkoi lol)merci bcp bcp**

**freedomfighter9 : arf j'ai essayé de chercher la fin de ta review mais l'ai pas trouvé grmf mais merci quand mm ;-) voilà la suite…bisous**

**Bonne lecture et pour ceux qui vont bientôt commencer leur examen…tout comme moi, je vous dis : bonne merde !

* * *

**

Chapitre 6 : Oùùù la menteuseuhh elle est amoureuseuhh…

Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi conne ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

D'abord, j'avais pansé que tué Sirius Black aurait arrangé tout, mais finalement non. Pas bonne idée. Ensuite, j'ai pensé que la torture suffirait à empêcher Alice et Leslie de dire encore un seul mot qui concernait mes amours. Puis, vu que cette solution ne me paraissait pas la meilleure, pour cause, c'étaient quand même mes amies. Bon, troisième solution… le suicide ?

Ho ! C'est fini ?

Lily arrêta momentanément la torture mentale qu'elle s'était infligée. Elle devait faire ses devoirs. Et c'est pas comme ça qu'elle y arriverait. Elle se pencha un peu plus sur son parchemin, et recommença à écrire…

_-_ Oh non ! Mais c'est pas vrai.

Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait fini son devoir de métamorphose…rien de plus normal. Sauf quand le titre se nomme : « potion d'intelligence – préparation et antidote ».

C'est bien joli ça. Et maintenant qu'allait_-_elle faire ? Tout recopié ? Elle commençait à en avoir marre. Le destin s'acharnait sur elle. Vraiment…

_-_ Hum  
_-_ Ha.

Lily sursauta.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un s'était approché d'elle. Elle releva vivement la tête.

_-_ Ah euh…salut. Dit_-_elle.

Elle ne savait pas à qui elle s'était attendue (un certain James Potter, peut_-_être ? allez savoir !), mais pas à lui en tout cas.

Thomas quelquechose (elle ne retombait plus sur son nom) était là devant elle. C'était un garçon de cinquième année de Gryffondor. Pourquoi venait_-_il la voir ? Pas pour lui demander de sortir avec quand même ? Certes, il était mignon, mais…

_-_ Salut ! répondit_-_il. Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Dit_-_il en souriant.  
_-_ Euh, c'est pas grave !  
_-_ En fait, il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te parlé, mais il n'a plus le droit de venir à la bibliothèque, alors il m'a envoyé te chercher.  
_-_ Ah euh, merci. Je vais y aller.

Alors qu'il allait partir, elle lui demanda :

_-_ Qui m'attend ?  
_-_ Potter.

Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?

BONNE !

Elle ramassa ses affaires et cinq minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva face à Potter. James de son prénom !

Mmmhhh il est quand même beau… oh STOP il te parle là

_-_ Alors Lily Jolie, c'est vrai ce que tu as dit tantôt ?  
_-_ Hein ? J'ai dit quoi ? demanda_-_t_-_elle d'une voix si innocente. Trop innocente.  
_-_ Que tu m'aimais… !

A son grand étonnement, elle se prit un délire. Rigolant à gorge déployée.

_-_ Bien sûr que non ! Voyons. Répondit_-_elle.  
_-_ Qu…quoi ? bégaya Potter.

Le pauvre, il avait l'air vraiment dépité. Un baiser serait_-_il une récompense suffisante ?

Hé non !

_-_ Ecoute Potter, tu m'as déjà demander je ne sais combien de fois pour sortir avec moi, et je t'ai répondu je ne sais combien de fois non.  
_-_ Mais pourquoi tu as dit ça tantôt dans la Grande Salle ?  
_-_ Parce qu'on devait dire le contraire de ce qu'on pensait à ce moment_-_là. Voilà c'est tout simple. Et ton copain Black est passé à ce moment_-_là. Et tu connais la suite.  
_-_ Ouais. Mais t'es sûr ? Tu veux pas sortie avec moi ? Je sais que tu adores m'embrasser ! dit_-_il avec son si charmant sourire de séducteur.

Comment résister ? Là, elle faisait de très gros efforts.

_-_ N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi je voudrais sortir avec un gars qui n'arrête pas de me demander 50 fois par jour pour sortir avec, qui me teint les cheveux en vert fluo et qui m'oblige à l'embrasser, pas que je n'aime pas…  
_-_ Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Pitié, j'ai quand même pas dis ça TOUT HAUT ? Pitié…

_-_ Oups…  
_-_ Donc, Lily Jolie, tu aimes bien m'embrasser. Tu viens de l'avouer…

Que dire ? Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou

_-_ Et arrête de m'appeler ainsi !  
_-_ Ne détourne pas la conversation ! Si tu aimes bien m'embrasser, pourquoi ne t'embrasserais_-_je pas ?

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de répondre à cette question qu'il colla ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
Mais de quel droit ?  
Il lui manquait une sacrée dose de courage pour le repousser. Qui donc aurait eus envie de le repousser ?  
Elle…en temps normal…mais là, c'était différent…

Ah oui ? Et de quoi ?

Aucune idée…

Finalement, c'est lui qui se décolla. Non mais quel idiot. Il avait vraiment tout calculé. Tout fait pour qu'elle regrette ce si bon moment. Il savait comment faire.

Avant que son cerveau ait retrouvé toute sa partie fonctionnelle, elle songea, pour je ne sais la combien de fois… Dieu qu'il embrasse bien

_-_ NON MAIS CA VA PAS OU QUOI ? DE QUEL DROIT TU M'EMBRASSES ?  
_-_ PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Elle ne le laissa même pas répliquer et lui administra une baffe dont elle seule avait le secret. Puis, elle continua son chemin.

Elle retourna à la salle commune, ne parla même pas à Leslie qui venait de l'appeler, et monta vite fait dans son dortoir.

Elle insonorisa son lit et poussa un fameux cri. Un cri de rage. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter les avances (fort avancées !) de James Potter. Et pourtant, elle éprouvait plus que de la haine pour lui… de… l'amour ? de la passion ? De l'attirance ? Elle ne savait trop quoi, mais… MAIS, elle avait adoré ses deux moments, quand il l'avait embrassé.


	7. le plan le plus tordu de l’Histoire

**Hello !**

**Je vous poste un petit chapitre avec beaucoup de retard (cause très très très compréhensible : les examens :'( sont mm pas finis j'en ai passé que deux, la galère é.è) Enfin on est pas ici pour parler de ma vie non plus**

**Par contre, je suis toujours aussi contente de recevoir des si gentilles reviews ! Vous me comblez héhé ! **

**Liliz Mamba**** : lol merci pour ta review et le mystère des baffes pour Jamesiiiie arf il serapas résolu**

**marion-moune**** : merci, oui je sais c'est fort court…je m'en suis rendue compte une fois que j'ai eu fini la première partie de cette fic --' càd les 20 premiers chapitres… Si je peux te rassurer la 2° partie j'ai écris de lonnnnggggs chapitres**

**Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy**** : admiratrice des belles baffes ? Ah nous voilà très chère ! Ok je me tais pars pas en courantttttt…**

**titliloo****: merci merci ;o) j'espère que la suite te plaira…bizoo**

**Deltaplane : looool voili la suite dsl pour le retard et bizooo**

**Rebecca-Black**** : lol oui oui tinkièt ils finiront ensemble hihi**

**Ladybird : mdrr merci pour ta review et oui c klr que les pc sont pas gentils (je parle en connaissance de cause, le mien il bug tt le tps é.è)**

_Voilàà j'espère que j'ai oublié personne…Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

Chapitre 7 : le plan le plus tordu de l'Histoire de Poudlard

_-_ Lily ! T'as fini ? Ca fait une heure que t'es dans la salle de bain, cria Alice à travers la porte.

Toujours aucune réponse.

_-_ Mais enfin Lily tu vas sortir ? A quoi tu joues ? Il faudr…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

_-_ Lily…qu'est_-_ce que tu… Wouawwwww !  
_-_ Alors comment je suis ?  
_-_ Très bien ! T'as un rencard avec Potter ?  
_-_ Ne me parles plus jamais de lui !  
_-_ Mais… s'exclama Alice. Oh non ! Tu vas pas faire ça ?

Lily hocha la tête. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Surtout face à la tête de sa copine… la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux quasiment sortis de leur orbite, et, son visage angélique devenant soudain frustré. Elle n'allait quand même pas oser faire…

_-_ Si !  
_-_ Non ! Lily tu l'as dit toi_-_même que tu étais folle de lui !  
_-_ Et alors ? demanda Lily avec une fausse indignation. Je fais encore ce que je veux, non ?  
_-_ Lily ne fais pas ça !  
_-_ Si !  
_-_ Non ! En plus, vu la façon dont tu t'es habillée, je sais déjà qui tu vas…

Alice n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Lily était déjà partie. Elle dévalait les escaliers, heureuse comme tout. Elle arriva rapidement dans la salle commune, dit bonjour à quelques ami(e)s qu'elle connaissait bien et sortit par le portrait de la Grosse Dame. C'est tout juste si elle ne gambadait pas. Elle prit son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, à la table des Gryffondor, et une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle prit la direction du parc.

Elle marcha cinq six minutes, pour venir s'asseoir sur un banc. Et elle attendit.

La raison pour laquelle elle attendait dehors, sur un banc du parc était très simple. Deux semaines plus tôt, Jordan, un garçon de sixième Serdaigle lui avait gentiment demandé de sortir avec elle. Sauf, que elle, elle avait gentiment refusé. Et cette nuit, elle avait reconsidéré la question, et venant à la conclusion que, pour oublier une bonne fois pour toute Potter, elle devait soit se dire qu'il était moche, débile, idiot, qu'il embrassait mal,… mais vu qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à se convaincre, elle avait finalement décider de sortir avec Jordan, un super beau mec ! Et jusqu'à présent, ça marchait à merveille. Fallait juste encore qu'il pointe le bout de son nez. En fait, sa théorie tenait assez bien la route !

Et de ce fait, elle avait passé une bonne heure dans la salle de bain à se préparer… un joli pull noir moulant, avec une jupe de la même couleur, lui arrivant en dessous du genoux, une paire de bottes noires, elles aussi. Pour l'occasion, elle avait bouclé ses cheveux et s'était maquillée « comme une pro » ! A tout ça, elle avait ajouté sa traditionnelle touche de parfum. Voilà comment Lily Evans était ce jour_-_là… A croquer… !

Deux minutes plus tard, Jordan arriva. Un sourire aux lèvres. Il était vraiment beau ! Grand, les cheveux noirs, le teint chocolat, quoi de plus normal pour un métis. Des yeux…Mmmh d'un brun envoûtant… et ses lunettes de soleil, mises sur sa tête juste pour faire lover…

**_

* * *

_**

Pensées de Lily Evans uniquement

Hé bien, que puis_-_je tirer de cette journée ?

Commençons par le commencement…

Dès que Jordan est arrivé à notre rendez_-_vous, je me suis tout de suite bien amusée. On a pleins de points en commun. On a parlé un bon moment puis, on s'est embrassé. Quoi de plus normal, me direz_-_vous ?

Pour faire court, Potter a tout fait raté.

Pour faire long, dix secondes après notre premier baiser, -qui je dois dire était très bien-, j'ai vu passé Potter main dans la main avec Alice.

A_-_L_-_I_-_C_-_E.

Alice étant sensé être mon amie. Et… et… voilà qu'elle sortait avec lui. J'ai poussé un juron. Jordan m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas. J'ai fait semblant de rien, et on a continué à s'embrasser. Parfait…

Mais, ma journée n'était pas sur le point de finir, loin de là. Ils sont venus s'installer à dix mètres de nous. Juste en face de nous. Pour que je les voie. Aaaaarrghhhhhhh j'ai du faire un énorme effort pour ne pas me lever et aller foutre mon pied au cul d'Alice. Non, mais c'est vrai, qu'est_-_ce qu'il lui prend ?

Reparlons de mon petit copain. Jordan. Il m'a demandé si je ne voulais pas rentrer. Bah, j'ai dit oui. Donc, on rentre et là, que vois_-_je ? Potter et Alice qui nous suivent. Faut pas non plus exagérer. Tampis. J'ai fait semblant de rien, et on s'est retrouvé dans une salle de classe désaffectée. Rien que nous deux.

Dieu qu'il embrasse bien Jordan. Presqu'aussi bien que Potter…

_-_ Quoi ?

Non.

J'ai pas dit ça tout haut ? Oh mais pourquoi ?

_-_ Heu non j'ai rien dit. Je pensais que je devrais peut_-_être y aller. J'ai encore cette réunion de préfet…  
_-_ Ah oui, comme tu veux.

Il est 18 heures. Je sors de la salle commune. Dans une demi heure, je dois être dans le hall d'entrée. Ballade avec mon amoureux ! Génial.

Entre la réunion et maintenant, j'ai essayé d'éviter Potter et Alice, mes deux nouveaux pires ennemis. Enfin, Potter l'était déjà, mais il est encore plus depuis que Alice sort avec. Traîtresse.

Je descends le troisième étage, et qui vois_-_je ?

James Potter.

_-_ Alors, il embrasse bien ton copain ?  
_-_ Oui, dix fois mieux que toi ! répliquais_-_je.  
_-_ J'te crois pas Evans. C'est moi qui embrasse le mieux, tu l'as dit hier.

Je le regarde, incrédule. Oui, je l'ai dit hier, et alors ?

On continue à marcher. J'ai pas envie de rater mon rendez_-_vous avec Jordan juste à cause d'un débile profond.

_-_ Alors, il embrasse bien ? répète_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Oh, mais tu m'énerves à la fin. Va l'embrasser, tu le sauras !  
_-_ C'est ça. Par contre, toi, tu saurais dire par comparaison.  
_-_ Quoi ?  
_-_ Il t'a embrassé. Et moi je t'ai embrassé. Alors qui gagne ?  
_-_ Lui.  
_-_ Tu mens Evans. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure de Rogue.

On descendait à présent les escaliers du hall.

_-_ Si tu le dis, dis_-_je complètement exaspérée.  
_-_ Tu sais plus ? Tu veux que je recommence ?

Si je veux qu'il m'embrasse ? Oh que oui !

Je me tourne vers lui pour lui répondre qu'il a déjà une copine, ma copine, enfin mon ex_-_copine, mais, lui, il comprend pas la même chose que moi.

Il se penche vivement et m'embrasse.

Sur le coup je ne dis pas non, faut bien que je profite du moment. Mais un bruit parvint à mes oreilles.

Quelqu'un venait de frapper dans les mains. Je me retourne, pour voir avec effarement Jordan. Et à voir sa tête, il n'apprécie guère de m'avoir vue entrain d'embrasser Potter. Ce qui est très compréhensible. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Jordan s'avance pour arriver à ma hauteur, et à celle de Potter par la même occasion. Il me regarde dans les yeux avec une sorte d'indifférence. Puis, il regarde Potter.

_-_ Franchement Lily je te croyais pas comme ça, me dit_-_il. Et toi, Potter, tu ne pers rien pour attendre. Mais franchement je ne pensais pas que tu étais quelqu'un de déloyale. Je pensais que tu attendais que les filles soient célibataires pour sortir avec, et bien, je me suis trompé.  
_-_ Non, attend, s'il te plaît…dis_-_je.  
_-_ J'ai plus rien à faire avec toi Lily. Salut.

Et il me laissa là, en plan. Je me retournai une nouvelle fois vers Potter, qui, contrairement a ce que je pensais tirait la tête. J'aurais cru qu'il allait s'en réjouir, mais non, il était aussi débité que moi. Bizarre. Mais, c'était encore une fois à cause de lui. Donc, la baffe était bien méritée…

En gros, voilà comment ma journée fut foutue en l'air. A cause de LUI et toujours pour la même raison…

Il embrasse trop bien…

**_Fin des pensées de Lily Evans

* * *

_**

Lily était une fois de plus dans son lit, rideaux fermés, et pour une raison inexplicable, elle en venait à regretter de ne pas sortir avec lui.

Sortir avec un autre garçon n'avait rien arrangé. Loin de là… c'en était même pire…

* * *

_Voilàà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ;-) _


	8. Discussion et rapprochement

**Hellooo !**

**Comment allez vous ? **

**Je vous épargne l'histoire de ma vie et je réponds direct aux reviews…**

**Jamesie-cass**** : coucou si t'as tout a fait raison pour ta théorie ! Jsuis allée faire un tour sur ta bio et jme suis inscrite sur le forum de Miss Lup tu viendras me dire bonjour ! lol bizoo**

**Liliz Mamba**** : merci pour ta review ! Heu par contre mes examens sont pas encore fini, mais je fais une méga pause et je poste un chapitre dans 3 de mes fics (comme si j'avais que ça à faire mdr)…mystère des baffes presque résoluhéhé**

**Titliloo : ah merci oui je viendrai jeter un coup d'œil à ta fic (j'ai 2 mois de vacances bientôt alors je vais me droguer aux fics)**

**Rebecca-Black**** : merssssiii**

**Lily Nido**** : hello jpense que je t'ai envoyer un mail, nan ? Sinon hum redit le moi (j'ai la mémoire qui flanche ces temps-ci)**

**powa2me : l'autre site, c'est TWWO, je sais pas si tu connais ? lol ça marche à mort tes zeux de chien-chien**

**Cilou O'Neill**** : nan faut pas attendre lgt pour que je poste mes chapitres (y en a déjà 20 de tapé alors …) puis…félicitation ! 7 chapitres d'un coup ! tu t'es pas endormie ? lol**

**ladybird : merciii argh jsuis une méchante auteuse qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête alors...**

**deltaplane: mercii j'espère que al suite te plaira autant! bizoo**

_Bonne lecture! _**

* * *

**

Chapitre 8 : discussion et rapprochement (1ière tentative) 

Direction dortoir des filles, où Lily devait absolument voir Alice. Fallait qu'elle mette les choses au clair.

_-_ Tu peux m'expliquer, s'il te plaît, pourquoi tu sors avec lui ? demanda Lily d'une voix trop calme à Alice.  
_-_ Oh oh, calme… je sors pas avec !  
_-_ Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Vous avez passé la journée à nous espionner, main dans la main !  
_-_ Main dans la main. Pas bouche contre bouche !  
_-_ J'comprends rien…  
_-_ Lily, c'est évident non ? Fallait bien te faire réagir. Et la seule idée que j'ai trouvée était de te rendre jalouse… ce qui a très bien marché…  
_-_ Et ?  
_-_ Mais enfin, ça crève les yeux que t'es amoureuse de lui. Tu nous la même dit ! Et lui aussi, il est amoureux de toi ! Mais enfin, c'est quoi ton problème ?  
_-_ Mon probl… il est amoureux de moi !  
_-_ Ouaip…  
_-_ Il est amoureux de moi ? IL EST AMOUREUX DE MOI ?  
_-_ Oui… tu n'avais pas encore compris ?

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de la jolie rousse.

_-_ IL EST AMOUREUX DE MOI!  
_-_ Puisque je te le dis !

Lily sauta par_-_dessus son lit et sauta dans les bras de son amie.

_-_ Va lui dire oui !  
_-_ Non…  
_-_ Quoi ?  
_-_ Heu… comment vais_-_je lui dire ça ? C'est pas très facile… je viens de lui foutre une baffe, et…  
_-_ Quoi ? Encore une baffe ? Mais…pourquoi ?  
_-_ Il a voulu m'embrasser.  
_-_ Mais, t'es pas normale toi, tu sais ?  
_-_ Oui, merci.  
_-_ Fais_-_toi pardonner ? suggéra Alice.  
_-_ Comment ?  
_-_ Embrasse_-_le !  
_-_ Non…  
_-_ Fais lui un bisous sur la joue ?  
_-_ Non…  
_-_ Excuse_-_toi tout simplement ?  
_-_ Ouais pas mal. Mais heu… s'il…  
_-_ Vas_-_y ! Il ne va pas t'attendre toute l'année !  
_-_ Oui t'as raison !  
_-_ Je sais… !  
_-_ Et, t'es sûr que ne t'es pas sortie avec lui ?  
_-_ Non !  
_-_ Bon, j'y vais…  
_-_ Bonne idée ! Merci…

**ss**

Il lui fallut une bonne demi heure pour le trouver. Dehors. Merde, il n'était pas seul. Avec Black, il faisait du quidditch, sous les yeux d'une bonne petite dizaine d'admiratrices… Que faire ?

Elle monta les gradins. Pourquoi pas aller s'y installer ? En attendant…

En Attendant quoi déjà ?

Ah, oui, pour lui dire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui… lui dire qu'elle était raide dingue de lui, de sa bouche…

Non, elle n'allait pas dire ça comme ça ! Un peu de romantisme tout de même…

Au bout d'un long moment de réflexion, pendant lequel elle grimpait au plus haut gradin, elle avait réfléchit à comment dire ce qu'elle avait à dire…

Une vague de panique la submergea. Elle n'avait rien trouvé à dire. Et fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve quelque chose. Que dirait_-_elle une fois qu'il serait en face d'elle ?

Elle n'était pas d'une nature timide, enfin, ça dépendait pour quoi. Niveau garçons, elle avait déjà eu un bon nombre d'amoureux, plutôt de petit copain, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu le grand amour, donc, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment les appeler amoureux, mais on se comprend…

Donc, elle n'avait toujours aucune idée – si vague soit-elle – sur le comment lui dire.

Elle n'avait même pas vu que, au loin, Black avait soufflé quelques mots dans l'oreille de Potter en direction de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas vu non plus que la majorité des admiratrices des deux gars étaient toutes descendues sur le terrain, et que, à présent, elles suivaient Black qui rentrait au château, seul.

**ss**

_-_ Lily ?  
_-_ Aahh  
_-_ Oh pardon, je voulais pas te faire peur !  
_-_ Heu… oui, ce n'est pas grave.  
_-_ Que viens_-_tu faire ici ? Il me semblait que tu détestais le quidditch ?  
_-_ Je déteste, en effet.  
_-_ Alors ?  
_-_ Je venais… te voir

La tête de Potter prit une expression bizarre. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait entendu Lily dire une telle chose !

Lily, quant à elle, avait prit la couleur de la cape de Potter, c'est à dire, écarlate.

_-_ Jevoulaism'excuserpourlabaffedetoutàl'heure.  
_-_ Pardon ? demanda_-_t_-_il perplexe.  
_-_ Excuse_-_moi pour la baffe de tantôt.  
_-_ Ah. Ben heu…, t'es pardonnée.  
_-_ Voilà. A plus tard. Salut.  
_-_ Heu… oui, au revoir Lily Jolie !

Elle ne se retourna pas et dévala les escaliers…

…avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait oublié son sac. Oh non ! Elle devait tout remonter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva au dernier gradin, là où elle se trouvait tantôt. Et découvrit que Potter y était encore.

_-_ Tiens, tu reviens déjà ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ J'ai oublié mon sac.  
_-_ Ah. J'avais pas vu.

Il avait l'air… triste ?

_-_ Bon, ben je redescends ! dit_-_elle pour couper le silence pesant.  
_-_ Tu veux que je te descende sur mon balai ?  
_-_ Pourquoi pas !

Elle avait toujours eu peur des balais. Pourquoi donc avait_-_elle dit oui ? Complètement tarée ou quoi…

Il prit son balai et l'invita à monter derrière lui.

_-_ Heu, je crois pas que c'est une bonne idée… précisa_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Pourquoi ? T'as rien à craindre !  
_-_ …  
_-_ T'as qu'à te tenir à moi.

Elle accrocha ses bras autour de sa taille.

_-_ Et c'est partit…

Une descente de 15 mètres. Comment n'était_-_elle pas morte ? mystère qui ne serait certainement jamais élucidé. Tampis, elle n'en mourrait pas !

_-_ Ca va plus vite que de descendre tous les escaliers, non ? dit_-_il.  
_-_ Heu oui !  
_-_ Bon, je te laisse ici, je vais prendre ma douche dans les vestiaires.  
_-_ Merci…

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

_-_ Mmmm très agréable ! lança_-_t_-_il. Mais, tu sais bien que j'aime mieux ceux sur la bouche… !  
_-_ T'as pas fini ?  
_-_ Non!  
_-_ Perds un peu ton air arrogant et tes airs de Mônsieur-je-sais-que-je-suis-beau, et peut_-_être que j'accepterai de sortir avec toi !

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et s'en alla en courant. Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle avait en vie qu'il la rattrape !

Un courant d'air.

Tiens, il ne faisait pas froid tout à l'heure ? Y avait pas de vent…

_-_ Rendez_-_vous à la tour d'astronomie ce soir !

Et le courant d'air repartit aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

**/N/A** : Courant d'air Potterriens, pour ceux qui n'aurait pas comprit/

_-_ Avec plaisir ! répondit_-_elle plus pour elle_-_même que pour lui.

* * *

_Un autre chapitre de fini ! Je vous poste le prochain mardi, après mon examen de math_

_Bonne journée !_


	9. Comment poser un lapin par James Potter

**Hello !**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Elles me font drôlement plaisir !**

**Vous êtes trooooo gentils !**

**Liliz Mamba**** : merci merciet voilà la suite :-) mystère des baffes……à tester ! lol**

**Titliloo : merci ;-) t'as l'air très impatiente de savoir la suite dis donc ! alors la voilà héhé**

**marion-moune**** : merssssi ! voilà la suite !**

**ladybird : mersssiii ! **

**sakura : mercihéhé j'ai l'impression que je me répète de RAR en RAR…lol**

**Blue : wouaw ! ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu me dis /rougis/ merci en tt k !**

**Rebecca-Black**** : hé oui comme tu dis c'est pas trop tôt !**

**zelie1412**** : merci mdrr mm si on se connaît pas ! héhé**

_Voilàà ! Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture_

_(argh les vacances me montent déjà à la tête sorry !)_

_Et…hum, désolé, le chapitre est particulièrement court…

* * *

_

Chapitre 9 : Comment poser un lapin…par James Potter !

20 heures.

Lily attendait depuis déjà une heure. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas précisé l'heure. Mais quand même… il lui filait un rencard, et il n'était pas là… si c'était encore une de ses mauvaises blagues, il…

_-_ Evans ?

Elle se retourna… pour faire face à…

_-_ Black ?  
_-_ Heu, je… James m'a demandé de te donner ça. Il s'excuse, il ne pourra pas venir.  
_-_ Qu…quoi ? Et pourquoi ?  
_-_ Lis.

Il lui tendit le parchemin.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te poser un lapin, mais il faut que j'aide un ami. »

_-_ Un ami ? Uh ?

Elle releva la tête pour demander qui pouvait bien être cet ami, mais il était déjà plus là !

_-_ Black ! BLACK !

Aucune réponse. Fichu Black. Fichu Potter. Argh pour une fois qu'elle avait dit OUI. Hé bien NON, faut toujours quelque chose pour faire tout foirer.

Elle s'assit sur le sol de pierres froides. Venant bientôt à la conclusion que cet ami pouvait être une amie…

Ah non ! Elle n'allait pas être jalouse en plus !

Si ?

Si…

Elle n'était pas encore tombée dans le panneau ? Il ne l'aimait pas…

Et les paroles d'Alice ?

Ah oui, il était amoureux d'elle… enfin Alice avait quand même tenu la main de Potter pour rendre Lily jalouse… Alice… Non, pas elle ! Ce n'était quand même pas avec elle qu'il était en ce moment ?

Non, Alice est son amie…

Au bout d'un long moment, Lily redescendit les marches de la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle s'était torturée intérieurement…  
Pour rien ?

Allez savoir…!

Elle monta directement dans son dortoir. Alice et Leslie étaient bien occupés dans la salle commune pour la laisser tranquille. Tant mieux.

Elle s'installa à la fenêtre – la plus proche de son lit_-_ où elle pouvait admirer la pleine lune. Elle adorait ce spectacle. La lune se reflétant à la surface du lac. C'était magnifique. Tout en pensant à cette soirée fichue…

A cause de lui, cette fois. Qu'elle était triste. Elle l'aimait ce gars là !

Dieu sait pourquoi !

Après un long moment, elle se décida à aller mettre son pyjama… pour revenir dix minutes plus tard devant la fenêtre.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise.

Devant, ou plutôt derrière la fenêtre, il était là !

James Potter, sur son balai, avec son sourire charmeur !

Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre, pour demander :

_-_ Mais qu'est_-_ce que tu fais là ?  
_-_ A ton avis ?  
_-_ …  
_-_ Allez viens, pour me faire pardonner.  
_-_ Qu…quoi ?  
_-_ Viens, on va faire un tour au clair de la lune…

Le sourire le plus charmeur de la nuit des temps… Grrr

_-_ C'est que…

Cherche une excuse bidon. Vite !

_-_ Il fait froid, acheva_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Je t'attends, va chercher ta cape !  
_-_ D'accord.

Si elle ne se retenait pas de justesse, elle aurait certainement poussé un cri de Joie avec un grand J !

Elle se dépêcha de prendre sa plus chaude cape, et revint près de la fenêtre.

_-_ Allez viens, monte derrière moi.

Puis, comme s'il avait vue la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

_-_ Ne t'en fait pas ! Tu as le droit de me tenir bien fort ! dit_-_il en rigolant.

Dans une périlleuse enjambade, Lily se retrouva assise sur un balai, tenant fermement la taille de James Potter.

_-_ Alors, tu ne m'en veux pas trop de t'avoir poser un lapin tout à l'heure ?  
_-_ Si… faudra te faire pardonner !

Elle n'avait pas penser une seule seconde dire un truc aussi… idiot ! Qu'allait_-_il penser maintenant ?

_-_ Il fallait que j'aide un ami.  
_-_ Je sais.  
_-_ Accroche_-_toi, dit_-_il d'une voix douce.  
_-_ Oh non…

Il amorça une descente vertigineuse d'au moins… ça ! Elle n'avait pas envie de calculer cette distance, qui semblait interminable. Quelle horreur ! Elle préféra fermer les yeux.

_-_ Lily ? Ouvre les yeux. On est arrivé !  
_-_ Non…  
_-_ Mais pourquoi ?  
_-_ Ne fais JA_-_MAIS plus ça ! On aurait pu s'écraser !  
_-_ Mais non… dit_-_il avec un petit sourire moqueur. Je suis une bête sur un balai ! Tu ne vas pas dire le contraire, hein ?  
_-_ C'est juste de la chance ! dit_-_elle de mauvaise humeur. J'ai horreur de ça ! Tu le sais bien, non ?  
_-_ Ça en valait la peine. Ouvre tes yeux !  
_-_ Bon d'accord. Mais dis moi juste qu'on est pas au_-_dessus du lac ? S'il te plaît… implora_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ On n'est pas au dessus du lac !

Elle consentit à ouvrir les yeux. Elle poussa une sorte d'exclamation à la vue de l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Une sorte de grotte aménagée. Un côté coupé du vent, et l'autre ouvert sur le parc. MA_-_GNI_-_FI_-_QUE ! Et, au milieu, un grand canapé ! Il avait tout prévu !

_-_ Mais…où sommes_-_nous ?  
_-_ A Poudlard bien sûr !  
_-_ Où ?  
_-_ Aaaahhhh c'est un secret ! C'est le petit coin des Maraudeurs !  
_-_ C'est très… joli !  
_-_ Merci Lily Jolie !

Elle rougit au compliment.

_-_ Alors. Heu…comment vais_-_je faire pour me faire pardonner du coup de tantôt ?  
_-_ Mmmmm Bonne question !  
_-_ Si je fais ça, ça va ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle pour lui faire un bisou dans le coup.

AAAhhhh quel pouvoir avait_-_il ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Jamais, au grand jamais elle n'avait connu un garçon qui embrassait si bien !

_-_ C'est parfait ! dit_-_elle en rigolant.  
_-_ Dans ce cas, je continue…  
_-_ Je n'y vois aucuns inconvénients !  
_-_ Parfait !


	10. Rapprochements… 2ième partie

**Helloow !**

**Vous allez bien ?**

**Voici le dixième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;-)**

**Merciiii pour vos reviews, vous me faites trop plaisir !**

**Titliloo : mersssi pour ta review L'histoire du « il fallait que j'aide un ami » c'est un grand mystère… En fait, nan, c'était le soir de pleine lune et James était dans le parc avec mumus en loup et Sirius et Peter**

**Liliz Mamba**** : ptdr j'avais jamais entendu cette expression lol je retiens Oui je sais c'est très court, j'en suis désolée, c'était une de mes premières fics et je ne fais que de la poster sur un autre site. **

**marion-moune**** : ça me touche quand même que tu le lises, mon chapitre. On ne se connaît pas mais j'espère que tu vas mieux**

**Isa-Syn : mersssi l'amour fait changer même Lily**

**malfoyhermy**** : voili voilou la suite ;-)**

**sakura : merci ! **

**Lilyana : la voilà la suite :p**

**Beezzz : mdrr j'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais la suite ?**

**Rebecca-Black**** : merssi**

**powa2me : oui je fais une suite**

**Lily(ne) : Nan c'est moi qui veux sortir avec Jamesie :p**

**Trinity1412**** : merssssiii et j'ai lu ta review sur twwo, alors doublement merssssi**

**Kitsune-Maeda : revieweuse de dernière minute mdr Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite ;)**

_Bonne lecture

* * *

_

Chapitre 10 : Rapprochements… (2ième partie)

Lily et James étaient toujours dans la grotte. Ils avaient passé une très bonne soirée. Elle ne lui en voulait plus le moins du monde qu'il lui ait posé un lapin à la tour d'astronomie. Il s'était fait pardonner. Et de la meilleure façon en plus !

_-_ Tu crois qu'on devrait y aller ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Heu… je ne sais pas… on va croire que je t'ai séquestrer…  
_-_ Oh, c'est une bonne idée ça, non ?  
_-_ Lily Evans se rebellerait ?  
_-_ Mmmm… oui !  
_-_ Je prends note, je prends note !  
_-_ Tu sais, je ne pensais que tu étais si…  
_-_ Si quoi ?  
_-_ Gentil !  
_-_ Quoi !  
_-_ Tu es toujours en train de faire des blagues par ci par là… tu sors avec les filles juste pour une nuit, au plus une semaine, et tu es si gentil…  
_-_ Heu oui…  
_-_ Pourquoi tu voulais sortir avec moi ?  
_-_ Tu es si jolie…

Rougis pas…rougis pas…

_-_ Très jolie… ! Intelligente…

Stop arrête de rougir

_-_ Merci… Je dois bien dire que tu n'es pas mal non plus !  
_-_ Je sais… Lily Jolie, je sais !

Elle lui flanqua une mini baffe.

_-_ Tu as tellement une grosse tête, si jamais j'arrive à te la faire dégonfler, je jure que…

Que quoi ?

_-_ Oui, j'écoute…  
_-_ Que je t'épouse sur le champs !  
_-_ Oùùùùùùùùù ça devient trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès sérieux !  
_-_ En attendant, je me contenterai de sortir avec toi ! Ca te convient, comme arrangement ?  
_-_ Hum, j'y réfléchirai ! plaisanta_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Et si tu te faisais encore pardonner ?  
_-_ Non, j'ai déjà assez payé. Là, je fais ça de mon plein gré !  
_-_ Et c'est mieux ?  
_-_ Vas savoir…

Il lui sauta dessus et commença à l'embrasser.

_-_ C'est surtout très violent !  
_-_ Même pas vrai ! Fallait pas tomber par_-_dessus le canapé ! C'est entièrement ta faute Lily Jolie !  
_-_ Ah.  
_-_ Je propose qu'on aille faire un dernier petit tour, et qu'on rentre, il commence à faire froid…  
_-_ Je comprends…  
_-_ C'est partit… Accroche_-_toi bien, faudrait pas que tu tombes dans le lac…  
_-_ Tu n'oserais pas !  
_-_ Quoi ? MOI, JE n'oserais pas ?  
_-_ Heu… T'as pas intérêt en tout cas !  
_-_ Mais je sais bien… bon, faudrait penser à rentrer… Il faut que tu rentres par la fenêtre !  
_-_ Oh, j'avais oublié… dit_-_elle en gémissant.  
_-_ Ne t'en fais pas…

* * *

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**

* * *

**

_-_ Voilà, Chuuuuuut fais pas de bruit, les filles dorment.  
_-_ T'inquiète pas Lily Jolie. J'ai la technique !  
_-_ Pourquoi ? Tu fais ça avec toutes les filles ?  
_-_ Non. Juste avec toi, mais c'est moi, je rentre toujours après le couvre feu, donc, je passe par la fenêtre du dortoir…  
_-_ Ah.

Lily rentra sans mal dans son dortoir, puis, elle se pencha à la fenêtre pour embrasser James.

_-_ Mmm très agréable !

_-_ Chuuuuut ! On se voit demain ?  
_-_ Certainement !  
_-_ A demain James !  
_-_ Dors bien Lily Jolie !

Il partit sur son balai.  
Elle s'enferma dans son lit, en tirant les rideaux rouge et or. Elle se remémora les moindres détails de son visage.

Comment, en sept ans, avait_-_elle pu sortir avec tous ces garçons ?

Parmi tous ses anciens copains, James Potter était vraiment le seul qui eut compté…

Depuis quand en était_-_elle amoureuse ?

Très bonne question…

Dix minutes…Dix jours ? Bien plus…

* * *

¤¤¤&&& le lendemain &&&¤¤¤

* * *

_-_ LILYYYYYYYYYY !  
_-_ Hhhh…  
_-_ DEBOUT !  
_-_ Non…

Qui osait la réveiller ?  
QUI ?

Un rayon de soleil parvint jusque dans son lit.

_-_ Referme mes rideaux Leslie.  
_-_ Moi, c'est Alice !  
_-_ Peu importe…  
_-_ NON !  
_-_ Jsuisfatiguémoi…  
_-_ Quoi ?  
_-_ Je Veux Dormir.  
_-_ NON !  
_-_ Et pourquoi ?  
_-_ On a cours et il faut que tu nous expliques.  
_-_ Expliquer quoi ?  
_-_ Où étais_-_tu hier soir ?  
_-_ Ça ne te regarde pas.  
_-_ Avec un beau brun ? Aux yeux noisettes ? Avec des lunettes rondes ?  
_-_ Laisse moi DORMIR Leslie !  
_-_ Alice.  
_-_ Quoi ?  
_-_ Je m'appelle A_-_L_-_I_-_C_-_E !  
_-_ Ouais, Alice laisse moi.  
_-_ Non, je veux savoir.  
_-_ Tu sauras rien. J'ai rien fais.  
_-_ Dans ce cas, j'irai demander à Potter.  
_-_ Non !  
_-_ Si ! Lève toi Lily !  
_-_ Très bien, je me lève. A charge de revanche. J'te jure, tu l'auras un jour, le fameux seau d'eau.  
_-_ Tu ferais pas ça…  
_-_ SI ! FOI DE LILY EVANS !  
_-_ Et pourquoi t'as laissé la fenêtre ouverte pendant la nuit ?  
_-_ Oh…

Lily regarda en direction de la fenêtre et esquissa un sourire.

_-_ Pourquoi tu souries ?  
_-_ Pour rien. Je vais prendre ma douche. Et sur la porte il est écrit NE PAS DERANGER NE PAS PARLER ! C'est clair ?  
_-_ Très ! Et on t'attend ?  
_-_ Oui !  
_-_ On te prépare des vêtements ?  
_-_ Oui !  
_-_ Ok Madame Potter.  
_-_ Quoi ?  
_-_ J'ai rien dit…  
_-_ Si ! Répète !  
_-_ Non, jte jure, j'ai rien dit…

Lily lui lança un regard noir foudroyant.

* * *

¤¤¤&&& &&&¤¤¤

* * *

_-_ Salut Lily ! lança Leslie, une fois dans la salle commune. J'ai croisé Potter et Black. Potter m'a dit de te dire que tu devais le retrouver devant la classe de Potions avant le cours… Qu'est_-_ce qu'il te vaut ?  
_-_ Sais pas… dit_-_elle avec un petit sourire en coin.  
_-_ Menteuse… s'exclama Alice. Je suis sûr que tu le sais très bien !  
_-_ Non…

* * *

¤¤¤&&& &&&¤¤¤

* * *

_-_ Ah te voilà Lily Jolie ! Comment ça va ? demanda_-_t_-_il en s'approchant d'elle.  
_-_ Très bien Jamesie…

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser…

_-_ Tu sais, faudrait arrêter de transmettre des messages à mes copines.  
_-_ Pourquoi ?  
_-_ Elles vont finir pas savoir qu'on sort ensemble !  
_-_ Et ?  
_-_ Tu n'es pas au courant que Alice, Leslie, Sirius et Remus ont fait un stupide pari sur nous ?  
_-_ Heu…non !  
_-_ Quoi ?  
_-_ Non, je savais pas… et quel est ce pari ?  
_-_ 5 Gallions si on sort ensemble avant le bal. Ça c'est Sirius. 7 Gallions si on sort ensemble avant la 7° année, ça c'est Alice.  
_-_ Elle manque de subtilité !  
_-_ Ouais, et Remus et Leslie ont parié qu'on allait sortir ensemble ce mois-ci…  
_-_ Très subtile eux deux…  
_-_ En attendant, ils parient sur nous ! On n'est pas des cheveux de course quand même…  
_-_ Des quoi ?  
_-_ Laisse tomber… tu as dit à qui qu'on sortait ensemble ?  
_-_ A personne…  
_-_ Pas même à Black ?  
_-_ J'ai pas eu le temps, je me suis réveillé en retard…  
_-_ Ah, moi aussi !  
_-_ C'est dingue qu'ils aient fait ce pari ! Depuis quand ?  
_-_ La deuxième année, je dirais…  
_-_ Quoi ?  
_-_ Heu… la deuxième année…  
_-_ Hé bien… je ne m'en suis jamais aperçu !  
_-_ Bon, il faut faire en sorte qu'ils perdent tous leurs paris !  
_-_ Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! dit_-_elle.  
_-_ Mais…comment ?  
_-_ Faut pas qu'ils nous voient ensemble…  
_-_ Quoi ? Mais c'est trop cruel ! dit_-_il.  
_-_ Ça sera marrant !  
_-_ Oui, j'imagine déjà la tête de Patmol…  
_-_ Patmol ? C'est qui ?  
_-_ Sirius.  
_-_ Ah. Donc, on garde nos distances… J'ai jamais vu pareil débilités… comment on va en profiter ?  
_-_ Mmmm… j'ai ma petite idée…


	11. Cachecache

**Hellow !**

**Liliz Mamba**** : oui oui…y en a qui vont se faire avoir**

**marion-moune**** : le couple bell/sirius ? Mmmh je suis pas sure d'avoir compris…**

**sakura : aaah ! tu vas voir tu vas voir mon enfant**

**Cilou O'Neill**** : oui oui tinkièt, ils vont trouver une solution…**

**Trinity1412**** : mersssi et j'ai ajouter un chapitre sur twwo (a)**

**Ladybird : merci merci merci**

**Kitsune-Maeda**** : nan lily va pas passer par la fenetre**

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

Chapitre 11 : Cache_-_cache

_-_ Lily, tu dois aller voir McGonagall de toute urgence ! dit Alice, en voyant Lily sortir de la salle de bain.  
_-_ Heu…Pourquoi ?  
_-_ Aucune idée, c'est McGonagall qui l'a dit à Potter qui me l'a dit !  
_-_ Ah, d'accord. A plus tard, alors !

Lily descendit du dortoir, puis dans la salle commune, et fonça au troisième étage, celui où se trouvait le bureau de la directrice des Gryffondor.

James, adossé au mur, l'attendait avec un petit sourire…ce si joli sourire !

_-_ Bonjour Mademoiselle !  
_-_ Bonjour ! Pas très subtil ce mensonge…  
_-_ Hein ? Il était remarquable tu veux dire !  
_-_ Heu…ouais, si on veut ! dit_-_elle en l'embrassant.  
_-_ De toute façon, je n'allais pas crier dans toute la salle commune que je t'attendais ici !  
_-_ Très juste ! Mais, tu ne t'es pas fais repéré par Sirius ?  
_-_ Non… Il n'est pas très lucide ces moments_-_ci ! Par contre, faudrait faire attention à Remus, lui, il nous percera facilement au grand jour…  
_-_ Mmmh  
_-_ Je vois… et toi ?  
_-_ Elles sont pas débiles mes copines, elles vont vite repérer notre manigance… faudrait heu… inventer un truc… Moi, je vais souvent à la bibliothèque, mais toi, jamais…  
_-_ Et moi je vais au quidditch, et toi non…  
_-_ Un autre endroit… plus discret.  
_-_ La salle sur demande ?  
_-_ Je ne connais pas…  
_-_ Ah bon. C'est très simple. Au 7° étage, il y a une salle, en face d'une tapisserie (_N/A : je sais plus laquelle)_ et il suffit que tu penses très fort à moi, et la porte apparaîtra !  
_-_ C'est vrai ?  
_-_ En partie…  
_-_ Pense juste à une salle confortable avec un bon canapé et de la bouffe !  
_-_ Ok ! A quelle heure ?  
_-_ Mmmh je dirais… 19.00 après ma douche. Ça marche ?  
_-_ Oui ! On se voit tantôt alors ?  
_-_ Oui ma Lily Jolie !

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore… Puis, séparément, ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle.**

* * *

**

S.s.S

* * *

_-_ Potter, taisez_-_vous !  
_-_ Mais…  
_-_ 10 points de moins !  
_-_ Mais monsieur, James n'a rien fait, il…  
_-_ Taisez_-_vous Evans !

Un murmure parcourut la classe entière. Depuis quand Lily Evans défendait_-_elle James Potter ?

Faudrait le marquer dans le journal de l'école !

_-_ Reprenons le cours, s'il vous plaît ! ordonna le professeur Kryanka. Préparez l'antidote de la potion de la page 35. Et précisez quels sont les effets secondaires. Je ramasse quand il sonne. C'est à dire dans 10 minutes.

Plus personne n'osa parler. Il était vraiment sadique ce prof ! Dix minutes pour tout faire ! Personne n'aurait fini, pas même Lily.**

* * *

**

S.s.S

* * *

_-_ Pourquoi tu l'as défendu, Lily ? lui demanda Leslie à la fin du cours.  
_-_ Parce que… c'était injuste, et heu… C'est vraiment dégueulasse de lui retirer des points si… injustement.  
_-_ Ah bon… d'habitude, tu te contentes de ton pire regard noir… s'exclama Alice. Tu sais plus le faire ?

Lily n'hésita pas. Elle tourna sa tête vers Alice et lui lança son pire regard noir.

_-_ Ca calme hein ! plaisanta Lily.  
_-_ Ouais…

_-_ Eh, s'exclama Leslie en faisant sursauter tout le monde. Le week_-_end prochain, c'est la première soirée !  
_-_ J'avais complètement oublié, moi ! dit Sirius.  
_-_ Faut y aller accompagné ? demanda James en faisant un clin d'œil à Lily.  
_-_ Non, il faut juste s'habiller en moldu… répliqua Lily.  
_-_ Oh.  
_-_ On n'a qu'à aller à Pré_-_Au_-_Lard demain, c'est samedi ! proposa Alice.  
_-_ Très bonne idée ! répondit Sirius. On y va tous ensemble ?

Sirius lança d'abord un regard à James, voir s'il était d'accord de traîner avec les filles.

_-_ Pas de problèmes ! répondit_-_il. Enfin…si Evans veut bien de moi ! Uh !  
_-_ Heu… c'est que… commença Lily. J'avais prévu d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais… heu…

Alice et Leslie la supplièrent du regard… comme si elle en avait besoin ! Déjà qu'elle ne savait pas très bien mentir…

_-_ Bon, très bien ! lança_-_t_-_elle finalement. Uniquement pour vous conseiller !  
_-_ Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! dirent_-_ils d'une même voix, comme si le simple fait qu'elle avait décidé de les accompagner était extra_o_rdinaire !

* * *

**Le soir **

* * *

_-_ Alors, tu ne t'es pas fait repérer ? lui demanda James.  
_-_ Non, ça va ! Waw, elle est vraiment bien cette pièce !  
_-_ N'est_-_ce pas ! J'ai quand même amené quelque chose, si… jamais.  
_-_ Quoi ?  
_-_ Regarde, c'est une carte, qui montre toutes les personnes de Poudlard, on n'a qu'à jeter un coup d'œil, si jamais, ainsi, on peut partir, si les autres essayent de nous chercher.  
_-_ Oh ! C'est vraiment bien cette carte ! Où tu l'a trouvée ?  
_-_ Uh… c'est nous qui l'avons faite…  
_-_ Quoi ? Vous avez fait ça ! Hé ben… dit_-_elle d'un ton admiratif.  
_-_ Tu crois qu'on a rien fait pendant toutes nos années ici ! Détrompes-toi, on a bossés comme des malades…

Elle lui lança un regard en coin.

_-_ Enfin, façon de parler !  
_-_ Et en plus ils bougent ! s'exclama_-_t_-_elle toujours en regardant la carte (du Maraudeur !)  
_-_ Oui, on a tout prévu ! Mais, regarde, Sirius est dans le dortoir, Peter aussi, Leslie et Alice discutent avec Rem's… Y a pas de problèmes ! On a la salle pour nous tous seuls !  
_-_ Mmmh

**

* * *

**

S.s.S

* * *

_-_ Lily, où étais_-_tu ? lui demanda une heure plus tard Leslie.  
_-_ Heu… Dehors, au terrain de quidditch…  
_-_ Uh ? Toi ? Au terrain de quidditch ?  
_-_ Oui, et alors ? Je regardais l'équipe de Pouffsouffle. Tu sais le petit blond…  
_-_ Ouais… il est vraiment trop beau lui… !

_Elle croit n'importe quoi elle ! Tant qu'on parle des mecs… Ah ! j'vous jure ! Enfin, c'est mieux pour moi ! __  
_

Quelques minutes plus tard, James entra à son tour dans la salle commune et vint s'asseoir à côté de Remus et Sirius.

_-_ Tiens, t'étais où Jamesie ?  
_-_ A la Bibliothèque… dit_-_il, les yeux dans le vague, un sourire aux lèvres…  
_-_ Quoi ? T'avais promis !  
_-_ Hein ?  
_-_ Ne jamais aller à la bibliothèque ! T'avais promis ! fit Sirius avec une moue d'un qui joue la comédie.  
_-_ Excuse moi Pat', fallait absolument que j'y aille, c'était urgent… répondit_-_il sur le même ton… ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Remus, Leslie, Alice et Lily.  
_-_ Et que faisais_-_tu là_-_bas ?  
_-_ De la pêche.  
_-_ A quoi ?  
_-_ Blonde.  
_-_ Mmmh et ? Ca a mordu ?  
_-_ Ouais, pas mal…


	12. Sortie à Pré Au Lard

**Hellow !**

**Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre, GSPR que vous m'en voulez pas trop ? **

**Place aux RaR je vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps !**

**marion-moune**** : Ils sont marrants ! Aaahhh tant mieux alors ;-) cette fic est sensée être légère encore quelques chapitres ! Après…**

**Liliz Mamba**** : Blond synonyme de drague ? Je suis moi mm un peu blonde, et pourtant… **

**Rebecca-Black**** : merciiiiiiibisous !**

**Ladybird : tu vas voirrrrrr !**

**Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy**** : on n'en a pas encore fini avec les excuses bidons ! Hilarantes ? Ah merciiiii ;-)**

**Fanny : merci ! Voilà la suite –enfin- j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! bisous !**

**Kitsune-Maeda**** : merciii ! voilà la suittte ! bisous !**

**Titliloo : lol ils vont pas se cacher indéfiniment, ils vont etre découverts tsss !**

**Pedro : bah tu sais quoi ? J'ai apprécié ta review ! Pcq je pense également que cette fic n'est pas géniale niveau style, mais…c'était l'une de mes premières, alors… je sais pas quoi en penser, mais je trouve mille fois mieux écrites mes fics maintenant, enfin, je veux dire, mes nouvelles ! Si ça t'intéresse, tu peux aller lire ma toute nouvelle : « La Magie du Miroir » ! Enfin, sans obligations ! Et puis, pour cette fic « Somebody… », je ne fais qu'ajouter des chapitres déjà écris ! Enfin voilà, merci pour ta review ! bisous !

* * *

**

Chapitre 12 : Sortie à Pré_-_Au_-_Lard…

_-_ Bon alors, par où commence_-_t_-_on ? demanda Lily.  
_-_ Pourquoi pas le magasin de prêt_-_à_-_porter du coin de la rue ? C'est le plus grand, il y a le côté sorcier et le côté moldu, pour les filles et pour les garçons, pour les ado et…

**S.s.S  
**  
_-_ Bonjour ! s'exclamèrent d'une même voix les sept jeunes.  
_-_ Bonjour ! lança joyeusement la vendeuse. Je vous laisse regarder à votre aise…  
_-_ Merci.

Lily suivit Alice et Leslie au deuxième étage. Elles savaient où se trouvait ce qu'elles voulaient.

_-_ Bon, laissez_-_moi faire ! dit Lily. D'abord Alice. Jupe ou pantalon ?  
_-_ JUPE !  
_-_ Courte ou longue ?  
_-_ Courte ! répondit_-_elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
_-_ Très bien…dans ce cas… commenta Lily en faisant glisser d'une main experte tout un tas de jupes. Celle_-_ci !

_-_ Oui, elle est bien, mais…  
_-_ Pas assez colorée, commenta Leslie.  
_-_ Oui, t'as raison, que dis_-_tu de celle_-_ci ?  
_-_ Mmmh pas mal ! Je vais aller l'essayer ! Donne m'en d'autres quand même…  
_-_ Ces deux_-_là, et…celle ci ! dit Lily. Et attends, les dessus !  
_-_ Ah oui !  
_-_ Un petit pull moulant… rouge pour aller avec cette jupe là.  
_-_ Waw, il est vraiment trop beau !  
_-_ Hum…on peut vous aider ? dit une voix derrière les trois filles.

Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow…

Lily les avait complètement oublié !

Elle fit un petit sourire d'excuse, surtout en direction d'un certain à lunette.

_-_ Heu…oui ! dit_-_elle finalement. Il faudrait qu'on accompagne Alice aux cabines d'essayage pour donner notre avis.  
_-_ Génial ! J'adore faire ça ! s'exclama Sirius, tandis que les autres avaient un énorme sourire.  
_-_ Dans ce cas…  
_-_ Pourquoi on ne prendrait pas tous les vêtements maintenant et qu'on aille les essayer tous en même temps ? proposa Remus. On gagnerait du temps !  
_-_ Très bonne idée ! Excellente idée ! reconnu Sirius. Mais, TOUS en MEME temps ? Dans la MEME cabine ? Remus, je te croyais raisonnable…

La réaction fut immédiate. Tous, à part Sirius qui n'avait pas compris, partirent dans un énorme fou rire.

_-_ Quoi ?  
_-_ Sirius, il y a au moins 20 cabines !  
_-_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, je le savais pas… ! Je viens jamais ici moi !  
_-_ On aurait jamais deviné !  
_-_ Bon, Lily trouve nous pleins d'habits moldus ! répéta Alice.

Au bout d'une très grosse demi heure, Lily avait dégoté des habits pour Alice, Leslie, Sirius, Remus, James et Peter. Et pour elle aussi…

_-_ Paré pour les cabines ! poussa Sirius comme un cri de guerre, en brandissant son poing en l'air.  
_-_ Waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! s'exclamèrent les autres en le suivant.

Ils entrèrent tous dans une cabine. Ils avaient deux minutes pour ressortir avec un nouvel habit.

_-_ Prêt ? demanda Remus de sa cabine.  
_-_ PRET ! répondirent_-_ils en chœur.

Un bruit indiqua qu'ils avaient tous ouvert leur rideau.

Sortant pour se regarder les uns les autres, se jugeant dans le miroir, ils s'amusèrent à se critiquer.

_-_ Oh non, cette jupe ne met pas assez en évidence tes fesses! commenta Sirius à Leslie.

Inutile de dire qu'il eut droit à une belle petite baffe !

_-_ Oh, Remus, ça te va très bien ce pantalon ! Mais, moi, je trouve que cette mode moldue est vraiment… commença Alice  
_-_ Spéciale ! acheva James. On dirait que t'as mis de la farine sur tes cuisses !  
_-_ Bon, on va essayer autre chose ? proposa Peter.  
_-_ Oui !

Lily attendit que tout le monde rentre dans sa cabine, puis, elle se faufila dans celle de James.

_-_ Chuuuuuuuuuuuut ! dit_-_elle en mettant son doigt sur la bouche de James pour le faire taire.

Il acquiesça et l'embrassa vivement.

_-_ Tu sais que cette jupe t'allait à merveille ? lui souffla_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ C'est vrai ?  
_-_ Oui !  
_-_ Attends de voir la suivante !  
_-_ Mmmh…

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et quitta la cabine. Fallait pas se faire repérer non plus !

Elle se dépêcha de rentrer dans la sienne et d'essayer une autre jupe. Une mini noire et un sweat blanc par+dessus un petit top bleu clair.

_-_ Prêt ?  
_-_ PRET !

Au bout de dix fois, ils arrivèrent au bout de leur stock d'habits. Chacun avait fait son choix, sur les avis des autres… Lily se rendait chaque fois en cachette dans la cabine James, pour échanger quelques baisers.

_-_ Attendez, il faudrait que je réessaye cette jupe là, je ne sais plus si je la porte bien ou non… commença Alice.  
_-_ Et moi, je ne sais pas si ce pull ira avec ma jupe que j'ai achetée pendant les vacances, je vais vite le repasser.  
_-_ Je crois que je vais aller chercher le même pantalon que Remus, celui qui a plein de farine, dit Peter.  
_-_ Moi, je préfère la chemise blanche à la noire… Dit finalement Sirius.  
_-_ Et Remus, tu devrais essayer ça ! Je viens de te dénicher une de ces perles, faut absolument que t'essaye ! dit Alice.  
_-_ D'accord. Mais, après c'est fini !  
_-_ Oui…

En une minute, tout le monde était rentré pour la nième fois de sa cabine…

Tout le monde ?…

_-_ Viens avec moi ! chuchota James en prenant la main de Lily.

Il la traîna à l'opposé du magasin.

_-_ Cette cabine est à l'abri des regards… On a bien mérité de se retrouver un peu seuls, non ?  
_-_ Tout à fait ! dit_-_elle en éclatant de rire.

**

* * *

**

S.s.S

* * *

James, tu crois qu'il faut y aller ?  
_-_ Oui ! Ils doivent se demander où on est…  
_-_ T'as raison. Va du côté des mecs, c'est le premier étage. Moi, je suis côté sorcières.  
_-_ Ok !  
_-_ Et, Jamesie, essuie vite les traces de gloss sur tes lèvres !  
_-_ Oh ! Merci !

**

* * *

**

S.s.S

* * *

Lily prit au passage une paire de bottes et les emporta avec elle et partit en direction des autres.

_-_ Alice ! s'écria Lily.  
_-_ Lily ! Mais où t'étais ?  
_-_ Là_-_bas… Regarde, j'ai trouvé quelque chose pour toi ! lui dit_-_elle en lui tendant la paire de bottes.  
_-_ Waw elles sont trop belles !  
_-_ Essaye_-_les !  
_-_ Oui !

_Et voilà ! J'ai des copines trop… Non, j'ai le tour avec elles ! Parlez de fringues ou de mecs, et plus rien ne compte ! __  
_

James, de son côté, arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et trouva un bête mensonge, comme quoi il était tombé sur une de ses ex, qui avait failli l'harceler.

_-_ T'harceler ? Et pourquoi ? demanda Remus.  
_-_ Elle a dit qu'elle était toujours folle de moi. Elle a essayé de m'embrasser…  
_-_ Et ? demanda Sirius, qui ne comprenait pas où était le problème.  
_-_ C'était Rita. Tu comprends…  
_-_ Ah oui ! Quelle folle cette fille ! Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi t'étais sortis avec elle.  
_-_ Fallait que je récupère une photo compromettante…  
_-_ Ah…  
_-_ Bon, on s'en fiche de tes histoires Potter, si ça ne te dérange pas, on aimerait bien y aller… ! dit Lily (en essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son sourire). On n'a pas que ça à faire, nous !  
_-_ Oh ça va hein Evans, on ta pas demandé ton avis à ce que je sache !  
_-_ Tant mieux !

Elle passa devant lui, lui fit un imperceptible clin d'œil, qui fut le seul à le voir. Et continua son chemin jusqu'à la caisse.

* * *

Mais, elle n'avait pas vu que Remus, lui, avait vu. Il ne savait pas exactement si c'était le fruit de son imagination ou non…mais il le saurait bientôt… 


	13. Bal number one !

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 13 …qui s'est fait attendre hum bref passons ! Je tiens à remercier mes chers revieweurs :**Rebecca-Black****, titliloo, ****Kitsune-Maeda****Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy****, sakura, ladybird et Shana **

_VoilààGSPR que ce chapitre vous plaira ;-)

* * *

_

Chapitre 13 : Bal number one  


Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la sortie à Pré_-_Au_-_Lard. James et Lily sortaient toujours ensemble, ils s'appréciaient de plus en plus, comme de juste. Ils se voyaient toujours en cachette, dans la salle sur demande, au détour d'un couloir, dans une salle de classe désaffectée, n'importe où, du moment qu'ils étaient seuls.

Prétextant un quelconque mensonge, leurs amis n'y voyaient que du feu…

Lily, Leslie et Alice étaient dans leur dortoir et étaient entrain de se préparer pour le bal. Hé oui, ce soir était le soir du bal !

_-_ Vous êtes prêtes ? demanda Lily pour la cinquantième fois.  
_-_ Non… tu veux bien m'aider à mettre mon collier ?  
_-_ Oui… ! Voilà ! Et maintenant, on fait la photo !  
_-_ Ouaiiis !

Lily fouilla dans sa valise à la recherche de son appareil photo sorcier que ses parents lui avaient offert pour Noël.

_-_ Bon, je le pose là, et on compte jusque 10 et on fait un beau sourire ! expliqua_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Oui, on sait !  
_-_ 10…9…8…7…  
_-_ Attendez, il faudrait mettre nos chapeaux !  
_-_ Oh non, ça gâcherait tout !  
_-_ Souriez !  
_-_ Quoi ?

FLASH

_-_ Mais enfin Leslie, fallait regarder l'appareil !  
_-_ Désolé…on en refait une ?  
_-_ Oui !

Lily fit un mouvement avec sa baguette magique et l'appareil décompta dix secondes.

_-_ 9…8…7…6…4…5…heu…4 ah non 5…4…3…

FLASH

_-_ Fallait pas compter si tu savais que t'allais te tromper ! rouspetta Lily.  
_-_ Mais enfin, à chaque TIC tu comptes une seconde, non ?  
_-_ Oui, mais si tu fais 6 puis 4 c'est sur que ça n'ira pas ! Bon, on recommence !

_-_ 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3… hé on sourie à zéro ou à 1 ? demanda Alice.  
_-_ Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je compte et quand je dis souriez, vous souriez. Ou alors souriez tout le temps, je sais pas moi, mais…  
_-_ C'est bon Lily, t'excites pas, on a comprit cette fois.  
_-_ Excusez_-_moi, mais, ça fait quand même quelques années qu'on fait des photos, et vous dites à chaque fois les mêmes conneries, et…  
_-_ On te promet qu'on va faire un JOLI SOURIRE à cet appareil et on ira danser après…

Lily s'excusa en faisant un petit sourire.

_-_ Vous êtes prêtes les filles ? Je commence. 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…James !

FLASH

James, suivit de Sirius, de Peter et de Remus venait d'entrer dans leur dortoir.

_-_ Oh non, LILY ! c'est TA faute cette fois ! s'exclamèrent Alice et Leslie d'une même voix.  
_-_ Désolé… Mais qu'est_-_ce que vous faites ici ? interrogea Lily.  
_-_ On attend crier depuis cinq minutes, dit simplement Sirius.  
_-_ Ah… bon, attendez, on fait une photo et on vous rejoint.

**

* * *

**

S.s.S

* * *

_-_ 10…dirent_-_ils tous ensemble, 9…8…7…6…faites…5…un 4… grand 3…sourire…2…1… PATACITROUILLE !

Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Alice et Leslie firent leur plus beau sourire face à ce petit appareil.

FLASH

_-_ WAIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !  
_-_ Montrer la photo !  
_-_ Waouh elle est trop bien faite !  
_-_ Il est quelle heure ? demanda soudainement Lily.  
_-_ 20h20. Pourquoi ?  
_-_ Par le plus grand des hasard, Dumbledore ne faisait pas un discours AVANT le bal ? A 20 heures ?

Personne ne lui répondit et tout le monde descendit les escaliers à la trente-sixième vitesse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, qui dès qu'ils y mirent les pieds devint silencieuse.

Lily resta là, émerveillée par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

La Grande Salle ne ressemblait plus du tout à ce qu'elle avait été le matin même.

Elle se croyait complètement dans discothèque moldue. Elle brillait de toutes les couleurs, avec pleins de spots lumineux, électrisants, qui ne cessaient de tourner, au fond, il y avait une grande table de mixage, avec trois ou quatre DJ. Puis, sur le côté, un bar qui devait faire la longueur de la Grande Salle, avec pleins de tabouret, et au moins vingt personnes pour distribuer les boissons.

EXTRA_-_ORDINAIRE pour Poudlard !

Elle connaissait bien, mais, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Dumbledore l'aurait reproduit ici !

En parlant de Dumbledore…

_-_ Bien, puisqu'il semblerait que tout le monde soit là, je vous demanderais d'abord de vous asseoir.

( Ils s'exécutèrent sous les yeux des élèves présents)

_-_ Je vous dirai juste une chose : La soirée se clôture à une heure du matin. Je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une bonne soirée.

Les élèves applaudirent bruyamment.

_-_ Fallait se dépêcher pour entendre ce discours…c'est du joli tout ça… grogna Sirius. Venez mes amis, allons boire une bièreaubeurre.  
_-_ Très bonne idée Patmol, allons_-_y ! Vous venez les filles ?  
_-_ Hum… Je préfère rester loin de toi Potter ! Tu profiterais de l'alcool pour m'embrasser… Beûûrkkkkkk

Alice et Leslie éclatèrent de rire.

_-_ C'est pas très sympa Evans. Et puis, d'abord, j'embrasse comme un dieu… T'es sûr que tu veux pas, juste essayer ?  
_-_ Non !  
_-_ Tampis…tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates…  
_-_ Vous venez danser les filles ?  
_-_ Oui ! j'ai repéré le p'tit gars de Pouff…Il est trop beau ! Tu crois qu'il est célibataire ?  
_-_ Aucune idée… répondit Lily. On n'a qu'à se rapprocher…  
_-_ Excellente idée !  
_-_ Bye les gars ! dit Leslie.

_-_ J'arrive, je vais chercher à boire ! Qu'est_-_ce que vous voulez ?  
_-_ Un bracradi.  
_-_ Non, un Ba_-_car_-_di. dit lentement Lily.  
_-_ Ouais, ben un bacardi à l'orange.  
_-_ Moi aussi un à l'orange.  
_-_ D'accord, j'y vais.

Lily traversa la piste de danse pour aller au bar.

_-_ 3 Bacardi orange, s'il vous plaît !  
_-_ Voilà !

Elle prit les trois verres et repartit en direction de la piste de danse….

_-_ Ha !  
_-_ Chuuut, ce n'est que moi !

Lily avait tellement sursauté qu'elle venait de vider les trois verres sur elle.

_-_ C'est malin…  
_-_ Oups…pardon. Excuse moi ma petite fleur…  
_-_ Viens avec moi !  
_-_ Où ?

Je sais pas… faudrait d'abord que j'aille me changer, je vais pas rester comme ça ! Je suis trempée !  
_-_ Oui, t'as raison.

_-_ Bon, attends moi ici, je vais dans la salle de bain me changer !  
_-_ Ok ! Au fait, je t'avais dit que t'étais très belle dans cet habit ?  
_-_ Non…  
_-_ Ben voilà je te l'ai dit !  
_-_ Merci, mais… maintenant, faut que je mette autre chose.  
_-_ J'attends…

Cinq minutes plus tard, Lily sortit de la salle de bain… Elle portait un jean délavé, un tee_-_shirt vert à longue manche et un t_-_shirt jaune par_-_dessus. Typique moldu.

_-_ Mmmh tu es divine ! J'ai le droit de t'embrasser ?  
_-_ Mmmmmh…c'est à réfléchir…  
_-_ Je vois… en tout cas, j'ai adoré ton compliment devant les autres tout à l'heure… remarquable…  
_-_ Ah oui… ? Hé ben… maintenant qu'on est rien que nous deux, on a tout le temps pour s'embrasser…donc, puisque tu embrasses comme un dieu, autant en profiter…  
_-_ N'est_-_ce pas…

**_

* * *

_**

----------- ! point de vue différent ! _-----------

* * *

**  
** _

_-_ Non, il faut compter jusque 10 !  
_-_ De 10 à zéro !  
_-_ Oui, il a raison ! De 10 à zéro !  
_-_ Mais puisque c'est nous qui faisons la photo, on a pas besoin de compter !  
_-_ Oui, c'est vrai ! Quelle ingéniosité de la part de notre Mumus national !  
_-_ Chuuuuuuuut Sirichounet, faut pas faire de bruit ! s'exclama Remus. Bon, qui monte jusqu'au dortoir prendre la photo ?  
_-_ MOI ! dirent_-_ils tous en même temps.  
_-_ Très bien… On la joue discrètos…  
_-_ Oui, chef !  
_-_ Et pas de fou rire. On est même pas sûr qu'ils soient là haut.  
_-_ On va le savoir…  
_-_ Oui, c'est sûr, mais…s'ils faisaient des hum_-_hum's ?  
_-_ Ho, hé bien… Pris sur le fait…  
_-_ Bon, on monte, et on fait pas de bruit, aussi non je vous lance un sort qui coudera instantanément vos lèvres. C'est clair ? demanda Sirius.  
_-_ Oui, mais on dit pas coudera, ça veut rien dire…  
_-_ On s'en fiche ! Venez on y va, avant qu'ils nous fasse des petits James.  
_-_ Ou des petites Lily !  
_-_ Silencio ! murmura Remus. Et 2 de moins !  
_-_ C'est pas gentil Rem's !  
_-_ T'inquiète, je vais les libérer quand on sera au_-_dessus.  
_-_ Hum…

Après avoir libérer Sirius et Leslie, Remus commença.

_-_ 5…4…3…2…1…0 ! murmura_-_t_-_il.

**_

* * *

_**

----------- !point de vue normal ( LILY) ! _-----------

* * *

**  
** _

_-_ C'est quoi ce bruit ? demanda Lily.  
_-_ Aucune idée…sûrement le vent contre la vitre.  
_-_ Ouais, t'as raison…

Tic...

_-_ Mais, qu'est_-_ce que…

FLASH

Lily et James furent momentanément aveuglés par la lumière de l'appareil photo.

Ils se séparèrent à la vitesse de la lumière, laissant le lit les séparer.

_-_ ON VOUS A EU ! ON VOUS A EU !  
_-_ Heu…mais euh…de quoi vous parler ?  
_-_ Fais pas l'innocente Lily Jolie, s'exclama Sirius. On vous a vu ! Et puis Jamesie, remet ta chemise correctement !

James s'empressa de refermer les deux boutons de sa chemise.

_-_ Et puis, on a une preuve ! Qui veut la photo ?  
_-_ MOI !  
_-_ Elle nous revient de droit ! s'exclama Lily. Et en plus, c'est MON appareil photo.  
_-_ Oh, regardez, elle bouge ! James et Lily en train de s'embrasser sur le lit ! La preuve est là !  
_-_ Oh, ça va, vous avez fini ? De toute façon, personne n'a gagné son pari !  
_-_ Quoi ? Comment es_-_tu au courant Lily ?  
_-_ Vous n'êtes pas très discrets !  
_-_ Comment ça, « vous avez perdu votre pari » ? On est le jour du bal et vous sortez ensemble !  
_-_ Pas depuis aujourd'hui !  
_-_ Quoi ? Et on a RIEN vu !  
_-_ Héhé vous croyez tous nos petits mensonges… Comme si j'allais draguer à la bibliothèque… dit James.  
_-_ Et comme si moi, Lily Evans j'allais au terrain de quidditch… bande de nul !  
_-_ Moi et Remus, on a parié que vous sortiriez ensemble au mois d'Octobre…on y est, non ?  
_-_ On y est…plus ! Il est passé minuit les p'tits gars… ! Aboulez les Galions !  
_-_ N…non, on a pas parié avec vous, je vous pas pourquoi on devrait…commença Leslie.  
_-_ Parce que ce n'est pas bien d'espionner deux personnes civilisées en train de s'embrasser…  
_-_ Heu…attends…VOUS, civilisés ? heu… Cornedrue…laisse moi rire Hahahaha !  
_-_ Enfin, bon…fallait pas espionner, alors, donnez nous l'argent !  
_-_ Non ! On préfère vous…offrir un cadeau à la place…  
_-_ C'est ça… Quand vous aurez réglé vos dettes de pari, il ne vous restera plus rien ! Bien fait pour vous !  
_-_ Et donnez nous la photo, elle nous revient ! ajouta Lily.  
_-_ Ah non, on va l'encadrer et la publier partout dans l'école ! plaisanta Sirius.  
_-_ Pas question ! Ça ne se fait pas !  
_-_ Je sais…mais un peu de nouveau couperait la monotonie du château…non ?  
_-_ Certainement pas ! coupa James  
_-_ C'est bon, t'énerve pas mon pote, c'est pour t'embêter… Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes heureux que vous soyez ENFIN ensemble… ! HOURRA !  
_-_ Mais…depuis quand vous vous cacher ?  
_-_ Heu…2 semaines…  
_-_ D'accord… Bon, on va vous laisser un peu d'intimité…Si c'était possible de récupérer le dortoir avant la fin de l'année, ça serait sympa ! Dit Alice.  
_-_ Ça te dis un oreiller dans ta g ?  
_-_ Non merci…bon, nous allons redescendre nous amuser, pendant que vous faites…(Lily lui lança un regard noir) heu…faites ce que vous voulez ! Jouer aux échecs, faites une bataille explosive, mangez des dragées surprises de chez Bertie Crochue, heu…embrassez_-_vous, faites des petits James, des petites Lily…  
_-_ Chuut, fallait pas le dire ça ! souffla Sirius, juste assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire les occupants du dortoir.

_-_ Ouais, c'est ça…bonjour chez vous ! dit James.  
_-_ Attention aux oreillers, c'est dangereux… celui qui ose s'approcher, c'est qu'il ne tient pas à sa vie. Vous êtes prévenus ! Au revoir ! s'exclama Lily.


	14. Jusqu'où mène la jalousie

**Salut ! Vous allez bien ? Je vous poste en vitesse le chapitre 14, gspr qu'il vous plaira ;-)**

**Merci pour les reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir !**

**Ah, oui…**

**BIENTÔT LES 100 REVIEWS ! Oh que je vous aime XD**

**Bonne lecture

* * *

**

Chapitre 14 : Jusqu'où mène la jalousie…  


Lily ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle tourna la tête et un sourire s'étala sur ses son visage encore un peu endormi. James était endormi à côté d'elle. Elle contempla son si joli visage. Il était magnifique. Et sans ses lunettes, il ressemblait à un ange…

Bien sur, ils n'avaient rien fait. Ils s'étaient simplement endormis tous les deux dans le lit de Lily.  
Elle tourna sa tête de l'autre côté pour pouvoir lire l'heure.

11 heures.

Normal, pour un lendemain de bal… Elle écarta de quelques centimètres les rideaux pour voir si les filles dormaient toujours.

Oui.

Un léger mouvement le fit se retourner.

_-_ Bonjour !  
_-_ Hello princesse !  
_-_ Bien dormis ?  
_-_ Toujours quand tu es près de moi !

Son sourire partit jusque dans ses oreilles.

Elle avait dégoté la perle rare… il était tellement gentil…les autres n'étaient rien comparé à lui…

_-_ Tu devrais aller t'habiller, les autres ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller…  
_-_ Et alors ? J'ai le droit d'être avec ma copine…  
_-_ Bien sur, mais… j'aime pas quand ils disent pleins de trucs sur nous …  
_-_ T'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave. On fait ce qu'on veut non ?  
_-_ Si si, mais c'est gênant !  
_-_ Oh Lily… Bon, je vais prendre ma douche. On se retrouve après ?  
_-_ Oui ! dit_-_elle avant de lui donner un bisou.

**_

* * *

¤¤¤ POINT DE VUE DE SIRIUS ¤¤¤

* * *

_**

Le bal était fini depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant… Lily sortait toujours avec James. A ce stade là, on pouvait vraiment les qualifier d'amoureux… et oui, on ne voyait que très rarement l'un sans l'autre… Toujours main dans la main à travers les couloirs, s'embrassant, rigolant, ils se sentaient bien, mais vraiment bien dans leur peau, cela se lisait sur leur visage… !

Mais, il y avait malgré tout une ombre au tableau…

Laquelle ?

Les Maraudeurs…

Oui, Les Maraudeurs étaient depuis leur entrée à Poudlard un groupe soudé, un groupe de 4…

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter.

Et, depuis que James sortait avec Lily, il y avait comme un… relâchement. Sirius, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, était triste. Il en voulait à James de l'abandonner.

Depuis qu'ils étaient petits, ils n'étaient jamais séparés. Ils étaient inséparables. S'il fallait choisir entre leur amitié, ou une fille, ils n'hésitaient pas. C'était l'autre. James pour Sirius et Sirius pour James. Deux frères. Deux frères, deux amis, deux ennemis ( cela ne durait vraiment jamais longtemps !)…

Mais, Lily avait tout bouleversé…

Même si, tout au fond de lui, Sirius savait que cet amour pour Lily était sincère, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Il savait que c'était une réaction idiote et puérile.

Et alors ? se disait_-_il.

Quel mal pouvait_-_il y avoir à être jaloux ?

Définition du dictionnaire : qui manifeste du dépit devant les avantages des autres ; envieux.

_Ah, si c'est ça mon problème…_

_Merde. __  
_  
_-_ Oh Sirius ! appela Remus en lui passant une main devant les yeux. C'est à ton tour de jouer.  
_-_ Désolé. Heu…je réfléchissais. Hum…je vais dormir. Bonne nuit.

Et sans un mot, il abandonna ses cartes et rejoignit les escaliers en colimaçon.

**_

* * *

¤¤¤ POINT DE VUE GENERAL (Lily Evans) ¤¤¤

* * *

_****_  
_**  
_-_ James ?  
_-_ Oui ?  
_-_ Tu trouves pas que Sirius est un peu…bizarre ?  
_-_ Non. Pourquoi ?  
_-_ Je sais pas, il me semble…différent. Pas toi ?  
_-_ Non.  
_-_ Tu devrais aller le voir.  
_-_ D'accord, mais je suppose que c'est rien du tout…ça lui arrive des fois, je pense qu'il réfléchis…  
_-_ Ah. Dit Lily en réprimant un fou rire. James ? Oui ? Tu trouves pas que Sirius est un peu…bizarre ? Non. Pourquoi ? Je sais pas, il me semble…différent. Pas toi ? Non. Tu devrais aller le voir. D'accord, mais je suppose que c'est rien du tout…ça lui arrive des fois, je pense qu'il réfléchis… Ah. Dit Lily en réprimant un fou rire.**_

* * *

¤¤¤ POINT DE VUE DE SIRIUS ¤¤¤

* * *

_****_  
_**

Sirius prit un livre au hasard, un qui traînait sur une petite commode près du lit de Remus. Il alla ensuite s'installer sur son lit, tirant soigneusement les rideaux. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé, un point c'est tout.

« Les Propriétés de la Mandragore »

il fit une légère grimace. Quelle idée de prendre ce livre. Pas grave, aucune importance. Il n'allait quand même pas lire.

« C'était au cas où. »

Justement _le cas où_ venait de pointer son nez dans le dortoir.

_-_ Sirius ? T'es là ?

Comme s'il allait répondre, alors que ce qu'il voulait, c'était être seul…

_-_ Sirius ? Allez vieux, je sais que t'es là. Remus m'a dit que tu étais monté.

Remus, hein ? Il ne perd rien pour attendre non plus…

_-_ Ah ! Je savais que tu étais là !  
_-_ Sans blague, tu déchires mes rideaux…Répare les tout de suite James !  
_-_ Oh, c'est bon hein…Reparo ! dit_-_il d'un geste de baguette magique. Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ? C'est pas diff…SIRIUS !  
_-_ Quoi ?  
_-_ Pourquoi t'as un livre ?  
_-_ A ton avis…  
_-_ Non, tu…tu…  
_-_ Oh ça va hein. Boucle_-_là un peu veux_-_tu. J'aimerais bien lire, alors fiche_-_moi la paix.  
_-_ Pardon Monsieur…  
_-_ Ouais c'est ça…  
_-_ Alors, qu'est_-_ce que tu as ?  
_-_ Rien.  
_-_ Ouais c'est ça. Dis_-_moi ce qui va pas.  
_-_ Non  
_-_ C'est cette fille de Serdaigle ?  
_-_ Non.  
_-_ A cause que je me suis ramassé la retenue à ta place ?  
_-_ Non.  
_-_ Ne me dis pas que quelqu'un a osé te jeter un sort ? C'est qui ? Rogue ? Malfoy ?  
_-_ Non.  
_-_ Qui alors ?  
_-_ Mais personne ! Personne ne m'a jeté de sort…  
_-_ C'est quoi alors ? Tu t'es pris un râteau ?  
_-_ Mais non j'te dis. Y a RIEN ! Casse_-_toi maintenant James. J'aimerais bien lire ce livre.  
_-_ Et reste poli Patmol s'il te plaît…  
_-_ Ouais c'est ça… j'suis pas d'humeur, alors pars avant que je m'énerve.  
_-_ Dis_-_moi ce qui va pas.  
_-_ Non. Casse_-_toi, va rejoindre ta chérie et fous_-_moi la paix.  
_-_ Ah, c'est ça…T'es JALOUX ! s'énerva James.  
_-_ Moi ? Jaloux ? Rien à voir…  
_-_ Si, t'es jaloux. Parce que j'ai une copine et que t'en as pas.  
_-_ Des filles, je sais en avoir quand je veux.  
_-_ Oui, mais une que TU aimes, non !  
_-_ Bien sur que si ! Et maintenant, Dé_-_Ga_-_Ge.  
_-_ Non.  
_-_ Si.  
_-_ Non. Pas avant de m'avoir dit ce qui n'allait pas.  
_-_ Ah, t'as facile toi ! Ca fait combien de temps que tu as vu que je n'allais pas bien ? Combien ? cinq minutes ? 10 peut_-_être ? Ou tu ne l'as pas encore assez vu ? T'es aveugle ou quoi ? Ca fait plusieurs jours que je suis comme ça, mais toi, tu vois rien ! RIEN ! Qui ta dit de venir me voir ? QUI ? Remus ? Peter ? Lily ? McGo ? Rogue ? Dumbledore peut_-_être ? Qui ? T'avais déjà rien vu…

James était bien cassé là…

_-_ Faux frère…murmura Sirius.  
_-_ Quoi ?  
_-_ FAUX FRERE. FAUX FRERE. FAUX FRERE. CASSE_-_TOI MAINTENANT. DEGAGE. JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR. T'ES QU'UN CRETIN AVEUGLE. VA PRES DE TA PETITE PREFETE ET FICHE MOI LA PAIX. Hurla Sirius.

James préféra suivre son conseil et partit.

Néanmoins, il lui lança son pire regard noir.

**_

* * *

¤¤¤ POINT DE VUE DE JAMES ¤¤¤

* * *

_****_  
_**

Mais le cœur n'y était pas.  
Il était triste. Qu'avait_-_il fait pour mériter ça ?  
Rien à sa connaissance.  
Si le fait d'être heureux rendu Sirius jaloux, alors il devait faire un choix…

* * *

_Walaaaa ;-) J'attends vos commenatires avec impatience XD_

_Bonne journée à vous! _

_Flo!_


	15. Puisque c’est ainsi…

**Salut vous ! Voici le chapitre 15, il n'en reste plus que 5 avant la deuxième partie… gspr que vous appréciez autant qu'au début, si ce n'est plus **

**Je vous remercie pour les reviews, elles me font chaud au cœur en tt cas ! **

**Je ne sais pas trop si on peut faire les RAR alors je dit juste merci à : **

titliloo - Perruche Cevenole - malfoyhermy – débi - Adaska - lili potter - Kitsune-Maeda – Didi – ladybird - Rebecca-Black - lilyemerald - powa2me

voilouu et bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Puisque c'est ainsi…

_-_ James…dis_-_moi ce qui s'est passé avec Sirius.  
_-_ Puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien eu !  
_-_ Arrête, je te crois pas. T'as vu ta tête ? Allez, dis_-_moi ce qui ne va pas…  
_-_ Lily s'il te plaît crois-moi, il n'y a rien du tout !  
_-_ Si tu le dis… répondit la jeune fille peu convaincue.  
_-_ Oui, je le dis ! Alors arrêtons de parler de ça ! Pourquoi pas aller faire un tour au terrain de quidditch, j'aimerais bien t'apprendre à voler…  
_-_ C'est peut_-_être pas une bonne idée, il fait froid et…  
_-_ Allez Lily, je sais que tu meurs d'envie d'y aller ! dit_-_il avec un énorme sourire.  
_-_ C'est ça, et moi je suis Dumbledore, non mais…  
_-_ Accompagne_-_moi alors.  
_-_ Ok !  
_-_ Super ! Je vais chercher mon balai et j'arrive !

_-_ Heu… tout compte fait, on n'a qu'à rentrer, il fait vraiment froid, t'avais raison ma Lilie.  
_-_ Hein ? Ca fait trois heures au moins que t'arrêtes pas de me demander pour que je vienne avec toi, et maintenant, tu…refuses ? Non, là James je te comprends plus… ! dit Lily.  
_-_ Bah… je n'ai plus envie, voilà tout !

James avait le regard dans le vide, il ne regardait pas vraiment Lily. Celle_-_ci s'en offusqua un peu, mais, regardant dans la même direction que son petit ami, elle comprit…

Sirius descendait de son balai au même moment où James et Lily entraient sur le terrain. Manifestement quelque chose n'allait pas… Ou était_-_ce l'imagination de Lily qui lui jouait des tours ? Elle allait bientôt le savoir.

Elle regarda successivement James, dont le regard n'en disait pas aussi long que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser paraître. Puis, elle reporta son attention sur la silhouette de Sirius qui grandissait chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas en plus.  
Elle ne savait que penser…si ça se tombe, tout ceci n'était qu'illusions, ils étaient encore super copain…

Sirius se rapprocha des deux amoureux. Dire qu'il n'avait pas son si 'charmant' sourire était de loin un euphémisme… il tirait une gueule jusque parterre.

_-_ Salut ! tenta Lily.

Aucune réponse. Lily se sentit un peu brusquée.  
James, par contre, ne dis rien. Il se contenta de lui lancer un petit regard en coin. Un regard inexpressif. Il voulait seulement savoir ce que Sirius faisait.

Justement, Sirius passa à côté d'eux. Il n'accorda aucun regard pour la jeune fille. Il tourna la tête, rencontra les yeux de James. Une seule seconde à peine… puis, il continua son chemin, balai sur l'épaule.

Lily suivit la scène sans en perdre une miette. Elle n'allait pas se précipiter près de Rita Skeeter pour lui rapporter que James Potter et Sirius Black, les deux meilleurs amis depuis toujours étaient en guerre. Ça non, elle ne le ferait jamais. Mais, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était comprendre…simplement comprendre.

Pourquoi étaient_-_ils comme ça ?

D'accord, elle avait remarqué que Sirius était un peu mou depuis quelques jours, mais…

_-_ James, dis_-_moi ce qu'il ne va pas, dit_-_elle de sa voix la plus neutre et autoritaire.  
_-_ Non, répondit_-_il sur le même ton.  
_-_ Pourquoi ?  
_-_ Ça ne te regarde pas.  
_-_ Quoi ? demanda_-_t_-_elle, déstabilisée par le ton dur qu'il avait employé.  
_-_ Désolé Lily, mais il faut que je règle un problème. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, si tu y tiens, mais là, il faut que je règle mon compte avec Black… continua_-_t_-_il sur ce ton si dur, qui ne lui ressemblait pas.  
_-_ James ! appela Lily alors que celui_-_ci partait déjà en direction du château. JAMES !

Il se retourna.

_-_ Ne fais pas de bêtises. C'est ton ami !  
_-_ Ça reste à voir.  
_-_ Mais…mais…

Il ne perdit pas de temps à essayer de déchiffrer ce que Lily voulait dire et disparut au détour d'un arbre.

Une larme mourut au bout de son menton. Mais pourquoi ? Que s'était_-_il passer ? D'accord, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'une larme solitaire sorte de ses yeux, mais…elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal au cœur face à cette situation. C'était quand même James et Sirius, les deux meilleurs amis depuis très longtemps. Les deux inséparables…séparés. Ah ! Non ! Elle pariait que c'était encore pour une petite histoire idiote.

_Et si elle ne l'était pas ? _

Lily se décida à rentrer au château. Peut_-_être que ce n'était rien et que quand elle rentrerait dans la salle commune, ils seraient là, en train de rigoler, comme deux gamins, ils auraient fait la paix en se serrant la main… peut_-_être que…

**

* * *

**

¤¤¤ POINT DE VUE DE JAMES ¤¤¤

* * *

**  
**

Il rentra dans la salle commune, peuplée normalement pour un samedi sans sortie à Pré_-_Au_-_Lard. Il ne prêta pas le moindre regard pour les occupants de la salle commune et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient au dortoir. Que personne ne se trouve sur son passage – sauf Sirius – pour le moment, sinon, il ne garantissait pas l'état de ceux_-_ci…

Il ouvrit grand la porte du dortoir. Sirius s'y trouvait, assis sur son lit. Le regard neutre, face au plafond.

_-_ Remus, Peter, vous voulez bien nous laisser ? Je dois parler à Black en privé.

Remus, en bon connaisseur, déguerpit. Peter en fit de même, sentant la colère _-_**très**_-_ proche.

Il s'approcha de Sirius. Celui_-_ci ne prit pas la peine de tourner sa tête vers lui.

_-_ Alors là, Je ne comprends même pas où tu veux en venir…commença James. Franchement, t'es vraiment… con.  
_-_ Répète un peu s'il te plaît Potter, j'ai pas très bien entendu le dernier mot…  
_-_ Joue pas à ça, je ne sais pas ce qui te prend, mais c'est vraiment pitoyable. Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux me reprocher ? Si je n'ai pas le droit d'être avec ma petite amie, je trouve que t'es vraiment égoïste. Pourquoi tu agis ainsi ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Explique_-_toi bon dieu. Tu veux faire ton intéressant ? Laisse_-_moi te dire que c'est raté. Je te croyais plus intelligent que ça… Enfin bon, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu agis comme ça. Ou plutôt si, je sais… tu es jaloux. Oui, t'es jaloux que j'ai une copine et pas toi. T'avais dit, quand on était chez moi qu'aucune fille ne devrait séparer notre amitié. Mais, laisse_-_moi te dire ceci, Lily n'a rien à voir là_-_dedans, je l'aime, tu comprends ? Je l'aime. Mais, sache que ton amitié est tout aussi importante pour moi. Peut_-_être même plus. Mais ça non plus tu ne t'en rends pas compte. C'est pas parce qu'on ne fait pas de blagues, qu'on ne lance plus des maléfices à Servilus qu'on est plus amis. Et bordel de merde Black, répond quelque chose.

Sirius tourna lentement sa tête vers James. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Il se leva et sans prévenir, il lui foutu son poing en pleine dans la figure.

Sous la force du coup, James tomba à terre.

_-_ Non, mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Qu'est_-_ce qui t'as pris ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Sirius en lui tendant sa main pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses jambes. Mais, en tout cas… ça fait du bien ! dit_-_il. Je crois bien que je vais recommencer…

James n'eut pas le temps d'analyser la dernière phrase de Sirius. Il l'avait dite tellement vite, tellement méchamment, tellement fort, qu'elle résonnait encore dans sa tête.

Pour la deuxième fois en 30 secondes, James se retrouva à terre. Mais, cette fois, Sirius y avait mis toute sa rage. Et toute sa force. Rien comparé au premier coup. RIEN.

James sentit qu'il toucha le sol de pierre froide. Puis…plus rien. Il tomba dans le néant…

_

* * *

_

Mouhahahahaha quelle fin sadique !

_J'attends vos commentaires ;o)_

_En attendant, courage à ceux qui ne sont en vacances QUE vendredi…_

_Bisous !_

_Flo !_


	16. Boules de neige et compagnie

**Hello !**

**Oui oui, je sais très bien que ça fait 3 mois depuis le dernier chapitre,**

**Honte à moi (merci pour les grosses tomates ! mdr)**

**Mais ! Je me rattrape : **

**Je vous promets un chapitre tous les deux jours,**

**Il n'en reste que quatre avant la deuxième partie**

**GSPR que ça vous plaît toujours autant (sinon plus ? on peut tjs rêver ) **

Merci** à vous tous pr les reviews, je ne fais malheureusement pas de RAR cette fois, mais vous inquiétez pas, les prochaines seront faites avc rigueur ! lol**

**Bonne lecture et merci pr suivre cette fic!

* * *

**

Chapitre 16 : Boules de neige et compagnie…

  
  
_-_ Que faut_-_il mettre pour que cette substance devienne solide ?  
_-_ Du riz séché.  
_-_ Ah, d'accord ! Merci Lily !  
_-_ De rien.  
_-_ Et ensuite qu'est_-_ce qu'on doit faire ?  
_-_ Aucune idée. Il faut regarder dans le livre de Potions. Je l'ai pas ici, tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?  
_-_ Non non, j'y vais.  
_-_ Merci Remus, dit_-_elle avec un sourire reconnaissant. Et en même temps, si tu pouvais demander à James de descendre… ça fait longtemps qu'il est là haut. Sirius est descendu il y a au moins une quart d'heure et il était fâché.  
_-_ OK ! Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien… Ca leur arrive des fois de se disputer, le lendemain, c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé !  
_-_ J'espère…

Remus monta les escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient au dortoir des garçons. Lily le regarda disparaître.

Elle revoyait encore le visage de Sirius. Une profonde colère émergeait de son beau visage. Elle espérait sincèrement que cela n'allait pas durer… Et James qui n'était toujours pas descendu. Il était peut_-_être triste ? Sûrement… Mais Remus lui avait dit de ne pas y aller. « Un peu de solitude après les disputes » avait_-_il dit. Facile à dire ! Elle était inquiète !

Elle ne put retenir un petit cri.

Remus descendait les escaliers, mais il n'était pas seul. Il tenait un James évanouit dans ses bras. Mais bon dieu, que s'était_-_il passé ?

_-_ JAMES ! Remus, qu'est_-_ce qu'il a ?  
_-_ Sais pas… ouvre le portrait de la grosse dame. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Lily ne perdit pas de temps. Elle laissa Remus et James passer puis elle les suivit à travers les couloirs jusqu'à l'infirmerie. A peine avait_-_elle frappé à la porte que celle_-_ci s'ouvrit sur Mme Pomfresh.

_-_ Que s'est_-_il passé ? demanda_-_t_-_elle d'une voix aiguë.  
_-_ Je ne sais pas Madame.  
_-_ Bien, je vais l'examiner. Maintenant, vous pouvez y aller.  
_-_ Quoi ? Mais…je veux rester près de lui ! protesta Lily.  
_-_ Non désolé Miss. Vous pourrez le voir plus tard.  
_-_ Je suis préfète ! Et Remus aussi !  
_-_ Vous pourrez le voir dans une heure, pas avant ! Il faut que je l'examine !  
_-_ Très bien… se résigna_-_t_-_elle.

**

* * *

**

_-_ Remus, tu sais ce qui se passe ?  
_-_ Laisse Lily, c'est entre James et Sirius, dit_-_il d'une petite voix.  
_-_ Mais…  
_-_ J'te jure Lily, il ne faut surtout pas s'en mêler. On ferait pire que mieux…  
_-_ Si tu le dis…  
_-_ Oui ! Et fais-moi le plaisir de ne pas t'inquiéter. Tout s'arrangera ! Fais un beau sourire, il ne faut pas que James te voie comme ça ! Allez, dis_-_toi que ça ne durera pas… Oh ! Ne pleure pas !  
_-_ Excuse' oui, t'as raison ! Voilà !

Elle fit un petit sourire timide !

_-_ Aah, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça !  
_-_ Merci Remus ! Je sais pas comment tu fais toi, on dirait que…  
_-_ Que quoi ?  
_-_ Merci, tu es un bon remonteur de moral !  
_-_ Ah ! Ca se dit ?  
_-_ Heu…

Elle esquissa un petit sourire.

_-_ Tu as le don de me remonter le moral !  
_-_ Ahh !

Il fit à son tour un petit sourire.

_-_ Hé bien, tu peux aller voir James, je crois que l'heure est passée !  
_-_ Tu devrais y aller toi !  
_-_ Non non, c'est à toi d'y aller ! Remet_-_lui mon bonjour !  
_-_ Aucun problème !**

* * *

**

Quand elle entra dans l'infirmerie, elle vit directement son petit ami. Il était réveillé. Son visage s'éclaira dès qu'il la vit entrer. Celui de Lily aussi ! Elle se dirigea sans bruit vers le lit qu'occupait James.

_-_ Salut toi ! lui dit_-_il.  
_-_ Salut ! Ca va ?  
_-_ Oui ! Enfin ça pourrait aller mieux, mais ça va !  
_-_ On ne savait pas pourquoi tu ne descendais, on croyais que tu réfléchissais et quelque chose comme ça… on a vu Sirius descendre, il était très fâché… Puis quand Remus est monté pour prendre son livre, tu étais à terre, le nez en sang. Et tu étais évanoui.

Elle avait dit ça très vite et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

_-_ Non, Lily, faut pas pleurer…écoute, c'est pas ta faute, ne celle de Remus, ni celle de personne…  
_-_ Mais, alors…pourquoi Sirius t'as fait ça ?  
_-_ On s'est disputé. Et, sous le coup, il m'a frappé.  
_-_ Mais…pourquoi ?

James détourna son regard…

_-_ Je…je préfère ne pas te le dire pour le moment… ça ne te dérange pas ?  
_-_ Heu…non…non ! Mais, fais gaffe, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.  
_-_ T'inquiète Lily Jolie, il ne m'arrivera rien, c'est promis !

Elle sourit.

_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce qu'elle à dit Pomfresh ?  
_-_ Que je devais faire attention ! Sans blague… dit_-_il d'un ton ironique. Je ne lui ai pas raconté que Sirius m'avait foutu une pêche…  
_-_ T'as dit quoi ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Curieuse de le savoir ?  
_-_ Heu…oui !  
_-_ J'ai dis que je m'étais cogné à mon lit, et que, j'ai trébuché en même temps que ma valise, et je me suis retrouvé la gueule par terre.  
_-_ Et elle t'as…cru ? demanda Lily en réprimant en fou rire.  
_-_ Ça je ne sais pas…  
_-_ On ne s'évanouis pas en tombant à terre !  
_-_ Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! Personne ne doit le savoir… dit_-_il en imitant la voix du professeur de divination. Ceci est un secret…ABSOLUT !  
_-_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh d'accord ! Dans ce cas, motus et bouche cousue !

Ils rirent de bon cœur encore un moment puis l'infirmière revint.

_-_ Il est inutile que je vous garde plus longtemps, mais je veux que vous fassiez attention où vous mettez les pieds ! C'est compris Potter ?  
_-_ Oui, au revoir.

**

* * *

**

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Lily, James, Remus, Peter, Leslie et Alice descendirent pour aller déjeuner, il y avait un 'troupeau' devant le panneau d'affichage central.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a, à votre avis ? demanda Peter.  
_-_ Aucune idée…répondirent en même temps les cinq autres.  
_-_ Ah…

Ils attendirent que la foule se disperse pour pouvoir enfin lire.

« CA Y EST LES PREMIERES NEIGES SONT TOMBEES !

POUR CETTE OCCASION, POUDLARD ORGANISE SA TRADITIONNELLE BATAILLE DE BOULES DE NEIGE !

RENDEZ_-_VOUS A 15H DANS LE PARC, COTE NORD…

UN ARBITRE SERA LA POUR FAIRE LES EQUIPES ! »

_-_ Ah ! Super ! J'ai même pas remarqué qu'il avait neigé ! s'exclama Alice.  
_-_ J'adore les batailles de neige ! C'est toujours génial ici !  
_-_ Oui, moi aussi j'adore ! On s'amuse toujours bien…et puis c'est le seul jour qu'on peut viser les profs !  
_-_ Et si on allait manger ? proposa Lily.  
_-_ Excellente idée, je meurs de faim ! répondit James en lui souriant.

_-_ Au fait, demanda James à Remus, tu sais où est Sirius ? Il n'était pas là cette nuit…  
_-_ Ecoute James, je ne l'ai plus vu depuis qu'il t'a frappé, et, sincèrement si j'étais toi, je le laisserais un peu seul…  
_-_ Oui, peut_-_être…  
_-_ Mais tu fais ce que tu veux ! répondit précipitamment Remus. Moi je ne me mêle pas de vos histoires…  
_-_ Oui… en attendant, si on allait faire nos devoirs avant la bataille ?  
_-_ Heu…bonne idée !

* * *

**◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊**

* * *

**  
**

_-_ JAMES ! Mais t'es fou ! T'as vu comment t'es habillé ? Va mettre un short tant que t'y es ! Tu vas geler sur place !  
_-_ Mais non ! T'as vu toutes les couches que j'ai ! Un pantalon, un t_-_shirt, un pull et ma cape ! C'est bon, non ?  
_-_ Non !  
_-_ Mais Lily Jolie, je comptais bien me jeter un petit sort de chaleur…  
_-_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaah dans ce cas, excuse_-_moi je n'y avait pas pensé…je vais en faire autant…  
_-_ Très bonne idée très chère !  
_-_ Bon, vous venez ? demanda la voix excitée de Alice.

**

* * *

**

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

* * *

**  
**

« BIENVENUE A LA CELEBRE BATAILLE DE BOULES DE NEIGE….QUI EST MAINTENANT DEVENUE UNE TRADITION ! LE CHOIXPEAU MAGIQUE EST CHARGE DE CHOISIR DANS QUEL CAMPS VOUS DEVEZ ALLER ! NE TRAINEZ PAS S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! annonça la voix magiquement amplifiée de Ludo Verpey, un élève de Pouffsouffle. BIENVENUE A LA CELEBRE BATAILLE DE BOULES DE NEIGE… »

_-_ Ca serait bien qu'on soit ensemble ! dit Lily à James.  
_-_ Oui !  
_-_ A vous ! s'exclama Leslie. Met le chapeau Lily !

Lily mis le chapeau.

« EQUIPE A »

ce fut ensuite le tour de James.

« EQUIPE B »

_-_ Alors quelle équipe ?  
_-_ A ! répondit Lily.  
_-_ Moi c'est B ! Donc, ………………si je réfléchis bien, on est……ADVERSAIRE ! Lily Evans, ça va chier…prépare un bon bouclier contre les boules de James Potter… AHAHAHAH  
_-_ Mon diiiiiiiiieuuuuuuuuu j'ai peur ! s'exclama Lily en rigolant. Mais fais gaffe James, mes boules aussi peuvent t'attaquer ! C'est la guerre Jamesiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! Qui est dans mon équipe ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Moi ! s'exclama Remus.  
_-_ Moi aussi ! dit Leslie.  
_-_ Peter, Alice et moi on est dans la même équipe… dit James. Ça va, c'est équitable ! Dès le coup de sifflet, Lily tu auras droit à la plus belle boule de neige ! En plein dans la gueule !  
_-_ Oooooooooh comme c'est gentil mon amouuuuuuuuuuurrr !

« DEBUT DE LA BATAILLE ! QUAND JE BAISSE LE BRAS… »

Quelqu'un lança déjà une boule de neige. Apparemment, il s'agissait de Peter.

« QUAND JE BASSERAI LE BRAS, reprit Ludo Verpey, VOUS POURREZ LANCER VOS BOULES. JE RAPPELLE QUE LA MAGIE EST AUTORISEE POUR FORMER LES BOULES AINSI QUE POUR LES LANCER. AUCUNS AUTRES SORTS N'EST PERMIS. SINON, DISQUALIFICATION ! »

Il baissa le bras. De toute part, les boules de neiges fusèrent.

James n'avait pas mentit en disant que Lily aurait la première boule. Elle avait à peine formé quelques boules, que, en se relevant, une boule d'une taille imposante vint s'écraser sur son visage.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps à prendre sa revanche. Mais, où était_-_il ? Arggg elle ne le trouvait plus. Les deux camps étaient séparés par une petite haie qui permettait de se cacher derrière le temps de fabriquer des boules. Il s'était certainement caché derrière. Elle attendit, surveillant de toute part, pour ne pas se ramasser une quelconque boule. Elle était prête… il la recevrait en plein dans le mile.

**

* * *

**

**¤¤¤ POINT DE VUE DE JAMES ¤¤¤**

**

* * *

**

La bataille venait tout juste de commencer qu'il lança (avec sa baguette) une boule à Lily…celle_-_ci la reçu tout juste où il avait visé, c'est à dire sur le visage. Il était fier de son coup. Il s'abaissa pour en préparer d'autre, et accessoirement pour ne pas en recevoir, quand une voix bien connue s'éleva derrière lui.

_-_ Alors Jamesie, on fait mumuse dans la neige ?

Celui – ci n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une boule de neige vint s'écraser sur sa tête. Il ne perdit pas de temps avant d'en lancer une à son tour…quand il vit…

_-_ Mais…où sont mes boules ?

Il chercha avant de comprendre où elles étaient.

_-_ Sirius rends_-_les moi !  
_-_ Non ! Fallait pas en préparer à l'avance !  
_-_ Tu triches !  
_-_ Et alors ?

Il lui en relança une deuxième, une troisième, une quatrième…

_-_ Arrête !

A chaque fois, il lui lançait sur le nez, si bien que celui_-_ci se mit à saigner. Deuxième fois en deux jours…

James décida de jouer à la manière forte. C'est à dire, sans aucune règle ! Il attrapa les jambes de Sirius et le fit tomber dans la neige. Sirius se défendait tant bien que mal. Il n'y avait plus de boules de neige ! Les points feraient l'affaire…

_-_ ARRETEZ ! MAIS VOUS ETES FOUS ? ARRETEZ !

Remus était venu voir ce qui se passait. Comme Lily s'inquiétait de ne pas voir James depuis maintenant une bonne demi_-_heure, elle l'avait envoyé dans l'autre camps pour voir ce qui se passait.

Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit que James et Sirius se battaient. Il cria, mais rien n'y fit ! A croire que les autres étaient devenus sourds ! Quoique avec tout ce bruit, ils passaient inaperçus ! Mais avec toute la force dont il était capable en bon loup, il les sépara d'un tour de main.

_-_ NON MAIS CA VA PAS OU QUOI ?

Ils le regardèrent en baissant la tête. Puis, ils se regardèrent en se lançant leur pire regard noir.

_-_ Allez à l'infirmerie ! La neige est devenue toute rouge. Encore un peu plus et vous vous entre_-_tuiez… ALLEZ LEVEZ_-_VOUS !

Sous la menace de Remus, ils se levèrent.

Ils partirent donc à l'infirmerie.

_-_ Potter je te hais.

_-_ Moi aussi Black.

* * *

Walaaaa XD Fin du chapitre 16 ! Le prochain arrive dans un jour ou deux !

Et encore dsl pour tout ce retard, promis, ça n'arrivera plus!

Bisous !


	17. Peace and

**Salut ! **

**Chapitre 17 posté ! Yep, plus que 3 avant la fin !

* * *

**

Chapitre 17 : faites l'amour pas la guerre… enfin façon de parler !  


Toute l'école était au courant maintenant de la dispute James/Sirius, qui avait eue lieue cette après_-_midi. Lorsque Remus les avait séparé, il avait également « ameuté les troupes ». Remus était bien connu comme 'médiateur', mais sur ce coup, il y était allé assez fort. Sa voix s'était répercutée contre la neige, et tous les élèves présents avaient tendus l'oreille. Ceux qui n'avaient pas entendu s'étaient précipités vers les plus proches pour demander ce qui s'était passé. Ensuite, James et Sirius, ruisselant de sang, étaient rentrés au château sous les ordres de « Monsieur Remus ». L'histoire et les ragots étaient loin d'être terminés…

**

* * *

**

¤¤¤ POINT DE VUE DE JAMES ¤¤¤

* * *

**  
**

A peine avaient_-_ils franchis la porte du hall d'entrée que les insultes fusèrent. Ils étaient loin des autres, ils n'aimaient pas se donner en spectacle.

_Raté_… dit la petite voix de James.

_-_ Au fait, …Sirius, commença James, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu me fais ça… moi j'ai juste supposé, mais TOI, tu n'as RIEN dit ?

_-_ Ah, parce que tu ne le sais pas ?

Sirius fit une petite pause. James le regarda du coin de l'œil.

_-_ Mais dis_-_moi James, c'est que t'es vraiment…CON alors, non ?

James stoppa net. En un centième de seconde, il tourna sa tête vers son EX meilleur ami.

_-_ Répète.

_-_ Non, tu le prendrais comme un compliment.

_-_ Je ne plaisante pas. Je t'ai demandé si tu étais jaloux. Tu n'as rien dis. Je t'ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Tu n'as rien dit. Je me suis fais du soucis pour toi, parce que tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu n'as toujours rien dit. Tout ce que t'as trouvé à faire, c'était de me casser la gueule. Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche avec toi.

_-_ Ce qui cloche ? Mais tu n'ouvres même pas tes yeux. Tu vois rien. T'es égoïste. Tu me demandes ce qui ne va pas parce que Evans te l'a demandé. Tu serais jamais venus sinon…

_-_ Mais je suis venu quand même. Et tu m'as cassé la gueule, s'énerva James.

_-_ Tu crois pas que j'avais mes raisons ? cria Sirius.

_-_ NON ! brailla James.

_-_ SI ! hurla_-_t_-_il encore plus fort.

_-_ ET PUIS JE SUIS PAS EGOÏSTE. PARDON SI TA VIE N'EST PAS PASSIONNANTE ET QUE LA SEULE CHOSE QUE T'A TROUVE A FAIRE ETAIT DE ME JALOUSER…PARDON MONSIEUR LE JALOUX. invectiva James.

_-_ T'as le mérite d'être clair. dit simplement Sirius.

_-_ Très. Sirius Balck t'es vraiment un conard de première.

_-_ Je sais. Je le prends comme un compliment. dit_-_il en faisant son plus grand sourire.

_-_ C'en est pas un…

_-_ Tampis. Dit_-_il en rigolant. Tu sais quoi ?

_-_ Oui, on est vraiment des enfoirés.

_-_ Tout à fait mon cher… dit_-_il en présentant sa main à son ami.

James refusa de serrer la main de Sirius. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit…

_-_ Tu sais Siriuchounet, c'est pas que ça me manquait une petite bagarre made in NOUS, mais quand même, une comme celle là… PAS DEUX FOIS !

_-_ Ouais, t'as raison. Sur ce coup, je n'ai pas assuré. Tu me pardonnes Jamesie ?

_-_ Oui ! Mais faudra TOUT m'expliquer. Y a encore un petit truc que je n'ai pas compris.

_-_ Ah bon, c'est quoi ?

_-_ T'es jaloux ? Ou c'est l'amour qui te rend comme ça ?

_-_ Hum, en tant qu'ami, j'aimerais éviter ce genre de question, ça pourrait faire des dégâts. Surtout en public, dit_-_il en pointant son index vers le parc.

_-_ Mouais, tu me le diras plus tard… Viens, on va participer à la bataille de boules de neige…

_-_ Non, Remus voudra jamais. Il nous a envoyé à l'infirmerie. N'oublie pas que Remus, c'est…

_-_ Remus !

_-_ Oui, ça on sait Sirius ! dit James.

_-_ Non, c'est Remus ! Ca va vieux ? demanda Sirius.

_-_ Moui… Mais vous, alors ? Réconciliés ?

_-_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler… dit_-_il en regardant ailleurs.

En deux temps trois mouvements, les trois amis s'étreignirent.

**

* * *

**

°0o…o0°

* * *

**  
**

_-_ Et quand donc opèrent les Célèbres Maraudeurs ?

_-_ Dès qu'on aura déterré Peter…répondit Remus.

_-_ QUOI ?

_-_ Il est sous les boules de neige…répondit_-_il avec un petit sourire.

_-_ Un pour tous……………

_-_ TOUS POUR UN !

_-_ Les Maraudeurs à l'attaque…Attention aux boules de neige…

_-_ HIIIIII AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! cria Sirius en poussant un cri strident.

_-_ Oui ça va Sirius, on est pas dans un westest ! s'exclama James.

_-_ Un quoi ?

_-_ Un westest, c'est un film moldu avec des cobayes, c'est Lily qui m'a raconté ça un jour…

_-_ Mais non James c'est un western avec des coys_-_boys… rétroqua Remus. A mon avis faudrait plus de leçon avec ta préfète…

_-_ Je n'y manquerai pas ! dit_-_il en faisant un grand sourire.

* * *

°0o…o0°

¤¤¤ POINT DE VUE DE LILY ¤¤¤

* * *

La semaine s'était achevée. Lily avait été très heureuse que James et Sirius se soient réconciliés. Ils avaient même fêté la fin de la dispute. « Toute les excuses sont bonnes pour faire le fête » avait dit très sagement James. Le petit groupe s'était donc réunit dans une classe désaffectée pour célébrer le retour à la normale.

Les choses étaient absolument parfaites… sauf le soir, lorsque Lily remonta de la salle commune pour aller se coucher… Une lettre avait été déposée sur son lit à baldaquin…

Oui, d'accord, jusque là, rien d'inquiétant…

Mais, dès qu'elle l'ouvrit, et qu'elle commença à la lire, son cœur se serra tellement qu'elle dût s'asseoir pour être sur de ne pas tomber, de ne pas s'écrouler…

_**« Evans, **_

_**Sache que tu ne pourras pas vivre longtemps si tu persistes à rester près de James Potter.**_

_**Si tu tiens à ta vie, éloigne-toi de lui…**_

_**Sinon, tampis pour toi, tu sais ce qui t'attend. **_

_**Un ami qui te veut du bien »

* * *

**_

Walaaaaaaa XD Alors ? Verdict ?

Bisous à vous tous !


	18. Pas de panique et

**Etttttttttt le chapitre 18 !**

**Presque finiiiiiiiii !**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Vivement les réponses, me direz-vous ! lol

* * *

**

Chapitre 18 : Pas de panique à bord… restez calme et tout ira bien !

* * *

Finalement Lily se laissa tomber sur son lit. Mais qui pouvait bien lui envoyer une pareille lettre ? Ca n'avait aucun sens !

Elle rangea la lettre dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il s'agissait là d'une simple plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

Elle n'aimait pas les gens jaloux. Les gens qui lui dictait ce qu'elle devait faire. Les gens qui écrivaient des lettres anonymes en sachant très bien que leur petite blague marcherait à la perfection. Non, elle n'aimait pas ces gens là.  
Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir de quel type de gens s'agissait_-_il.

Des filles jalouses ? Qui veulent sortir avec James ?  
Des garçons jaloux qui veulent sortir avec Lily ?  
Juste quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas Lily ? Ou James ?  
Un qui savait qu'il allait arriver quelque chose à James ?  
Mais pourquoi UN AMI QUI TE VEUT DU BIEN ?

Aucune logique… un ami ne ferait jamais ça. Jamais.

Mais alors qui ?

Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit…le résultat se fit bien remarqué le lendemain.  
De grandes cernes entouraient ses jolis yeux. Peut_-_être pas autant que les cernes de Remus, mais elles étaient quand même impressionnantes. En tout cas, si l'auteur de la lettre voulait qu'elle ne dorme plus, il avait bien réussit…

Elle avait brûlé beaucoup de neurones cette nuit. Cherchant qui aurait pu lui envoyer cette lettre. Qui ? Elle espérait tellement en recevoir une deuxième qui lui disait que c'était une blague, un simple canular. Et de préférence, signé.

_Après un problème, en voulant un autre… __  
_  
Ne pouvait_-_elle pas être un peu tranquille ?

A la maison, sa sœur Pétunia n'arrêtait pas une seconde de lui lancer des piques. Voilà que, maintenant, à Poudlard, quelqu'un s'acharnait contre elle ? Déjà qu'être une 'sang_-_de_-_bourbe' était pénible à vivre, non pas qu'elle avait honte de ses origines, mais se laisser insulter par une bande de Serpentard n'était pas la meilleure chose qu'elle ait dû supporter.

_-_ Lil's ça va ? Tu as l'air fatiguée, et tu es pâle.  
_-_ T'inquiète, ça va. C'est juste que… non rien, laisse tomber veux_-_tu. Alors, qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

Leslie la regarda bizarrement pendant deux secondes, puis fit un grand sourire. Ah ! Lily connaissait très bien ce sourire… il signifiait deux choses : une nouvelle proie masculine ou du shopping à Pré_-_Au_-_Lard. Bon, étant un dimanche, période avant Noël, Lily pencha pour…Pré_-_Au_-_Lard. Alors ? Se pouvait_-_il que Lily devienne la future Prof de divination ? Ou pouvait_-_elle miser tout son argent sur un cheval ? Ah non, ça c'est moldu très chère…

_-_ Une sortie à Pré_-_Au_-_Lard !

Alors que Lily esquissa un sourire. (Oui, elle pourrait faire tout ce qu'elle veut, elle a un nouveau don !). Leslie expliqua bien implicitement le programme de la journée…

_-_ Venez dans ce magasin, il y a des tonnes de trucs géniaux à offrir pour Noël ici. Venez !  
_-_ C'est bon Leslie, on te suit ! répondit Alice.  
_-_ Et c'est partiiiiiiiiiii pour le 100ième magasin… s'exclama Sirius le plus sincèrement du monde. Et si on allait faire un tour du côté du magasin de quidditch ? Jamesie ? Mumus ? Pet ? demanda_-_t_-_il avec envie.

Les trois concernés tournent vivement la tête quand ils entendent ce mot. Enfin, surtout James. Les deux autres, c'est plus pour esquiver ce magasin qui est un de plus depuis plus de deux heures.

_-_ Excusez_-_nous les filles, il faut qu'on aille acheter aussi des cadeaux. Et justement, j'ai une idée, et, sans en dire plus, c'est dans le magasin de quidditch.  
_-_ Très bien. On se retrouve aux Trois Balais. Dans une demi_-_heure ? proposa Lily.  
_-_ Parfait ! A tantôt les filles ! répondit Sirius très reconnaissant.

James embrassa rapidement Lily, puis rejoignit les trois autres qui filaient déjà de l'autre côté du village.

Les trois filles entrèrent donc dans le magasin. Elles devaient absolument trouver des cadeaux pour le 25 décembre. Chacune s'aventura donc de son côté, demandant parfois conseil à l'une à l'autre…

Lily avait finalement trouvé la plupart des cadeaux : un pull noir pour Leslie. Lily savait qu'elle adorerait ce petit pull, pour cause, Lily en avait un, identique, que Leslie enviait sérieusement. Pour Alice, elle avait déniché un pendentif argenté très joli. Elle demanda une chaîne avec. Ensuite, elle avait acheté un colis de avec toute une gamme de spécialités sorcières (pour ses parents). Pour Sirius, un livre sur le quidditch « spécial batteur ». Pour Peter, elle avait longuement hésité, pour finir elle lui avait prit un livre sur le quidditch, sur les célèbres équipes du monde entier. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé de cadeaux pour Remus. Pour James, elle avait sa petite idée, mais, ce n'était pas dans ce magasin qu'elle allait le trouver.

_-_ Vous n'auriez pas une idée de cadeau pour Remus ? demanda_-_t_-_elle une fois qu'elle eut rejoint ses deux amies.  
_-_ Heu… non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui ferait plaisir. Répondit Alice.  
_-_ Et pourquoi pas lui trouver une petite amie ? proposa Leslie.  
_-_ Ah je vois… dit Lily en rigolant. Mamzelle se propose comme candidate ?  
_-_ Non, je proposais Alice… dit_-_elle en faisant son sourire le plus innocent.  
_-_ Très drôle. Répondit celle_-_ci. Et qui te dis Madame L'intelligente que Monsieur Remus Lupin voudrait sortir avec moi ?  
_-_ Mmmmmm je sais pas, moi par exemple ? dit quelqu'un à son oreille.

Alice se retourna si vite qu'elle cru un moment que sa tête n'avait pas suivi.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit. La referma et ne la rouvrit qu'une fois qu'elle eut cligné des yeux suffisamment longtemps pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas Remus – heureux pour elle – mais que c'était Sirius.

_-_ Sirius ! Ca va ? Vous avez déjà fini ?  
_-_ Oh, ça va Alice, j'ai entendu… Il semblerait que je sois toujours là au bon moment. Avec Lily dans la Grande Salle, maintenant avec toi… mais ça promet… il ne manquerait plus que ça soit pour moi qu'une jolie fille dise ça… que la vie est injuste…quoiqu'il est soit…REMUS !  
_-_ Hé non, Sirius t'es pas sympa sur ce coup là…dit précipitamment Alice.  
_-_ Quoi ? Qu'est_-_ce que j'ai dit de mal ?

Le rouge montait de plus en plus au visage d'Alice à mesure qu'elle voyait Remus avançait… Il n'allait quand même pas faire ça ? Ingrat. Sans Pitié. Sans considération pour la ligue des rougissantes. Sans…

_-_ Oui ? Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a ? demanda la voix de Remus.  
_-_ Les filles voudraient savoir si tu préfères le parfum à la réglisse ou à la cannelle ? Comprends les, elles n'ont pas réussis à trouver un cadeau digne du grand Remus Lupin, alors, évidemment elles demandent conseil. Mais comme je ne sais pas moi_-_même, bah, désolé de gâcher la surprise du cadeau, j'espère que tu me…  
_-_ A la cannelle les filles… merci Sirius, ça va aller. Mais vous savez vous n'êtes pas obligées de m'offrir un cadeau et…  
_-_ Oui ça va Remus, n'essaye pas de te faire prendre en pitié, tu réussiras quand même à avoir le plus beau cadeau… lui dit_-_il en faisant en même temps un clin d'œil à Alice qui rougit encore plus _-_ si c'était possible _-_.  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que vous mijotez encore vous tous ?  
_-_ Rien ! Qu'est_-_ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? N'importe quoi…vraiment Remus…elles veulent juste te payer un parfum à la cannelle, c'est tout !  
_-_ Merci les filles…dit Remus.  
_-_ On va payer, et on arrive. Dit Lily.

Elles se rendirent à la caisse, au bout du magasin. Chacune payant à leur tour et demandant un emballage cadeau.

_-_ Ca vous fera 2 Gallions et 37 Mornilles s'il vous plaît Miss. Dit la vendeuse à Lily.  
_-_ Oui, bien sûr.

Elle sortit son portefeuille de son sac.

Un parchemin traînait dedans. Pourtant elle était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas emporté de parchemin.  
Elle ne s'y attarda pas, sentant le regard de la vendeuse sur sa nuque.

_-_ Voilà ! Dit joyeusement Lily.  
_-_ Merci et joyeuses fêtes !  
_-_ Merci vous aussi ! Au revoir !

Elle ne s'éternisa pas dans le magasin, consciente que ses amis l'attendait au dehors. Elle se dépêcha donc de les rejoindre, perplexe quant au parchemin qui se trouvait dans son sac.

* * *

_Et si c'était encore une lettre ? Une comme hier ? __  
_  
A cette pensée, elle accéléra le pas, et, une fois qu'ils furent tous rentrés dans le pub, elle s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes.

En espérant sincèrement que ce soit un brouillon du devoir de Métamorphose et d'Histoire de la Magie, elle sortit avec appréhension le petit bout de parchemin.

« Si tu n'as pas pris la première lettre au sérieux, tu as eu tord… éloigne_-_toi de James Potter. Si ça peut te garantir une vie plus LONGUE. Fais_-_lui le plus beaux des cadeaux possibles, quitte_-_le ».

_-_ Non ! lâcha Lily comme si la personne qui avait écrit ces quelques lignes était en face d'elle.  
_-_ Lily, ça va ?  
_-_ Heu…oui oui, t'inquiète !  
_-_ Ah, dans ce cas, tu viens ? Ils ont déjà commandés et les bièraubeure, ça reste pas chaud très longtemps ! dit Leslie.  
_-_ J'arrive !

Lily fourra le petit parchemin dans son sac et leva le cliquet qui retenait la porte fermée. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et essaya de sourire.

* * *

_Hé hé hé j'attends vos ptits commentaires ;-)_

_GSPR que ça vous a plu..._


	19. Noël, cadeaux en tout genre

**Hellow ! Un new chapitre, on y croit, oui !**

**Merci pour vos gentilles reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir o ;)

* * *

**

Chapitre 19 : Noël, cadeaux en tout genre…

Le bonheur avait été éphémère.  
Elle sortait avec James depuis le 16 octobre… cette période n'avait été cependant que de très courte durée.  
En ce 25 décembre, jour de fête – de famille, la plupart du temps_-_ Lily allait très mal. Il était dix_-_neuf heures, le souper était sans doute prêt depuis quelques minutes maintenant, sa mère l'ayant appelé à deux reprises déjà. Elle avait bien sûr répondit qu'elle allait descendre, d'une minute à l'autre, mais elle n'en avait pas envie.

Des larmes perlaient sur son visage de porcelaine. Elle ne faisait rien pour les arrêter. Pourquoi l'aurait_-_elle fait ? Elle n'avait plus goût à rien. L'odeur de la dinde lui chatouillait le nez depuis plus d'une demi_-_heure et, en temps normal, elle aurait dévaler l'escalier en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire ; mais là…non. Toute cette ambiance de Noël l'a mettait tellement mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir ses parents qui l'attendaient depuis un bon moment. Mais…elle ne voulait pas non plus quitter sa chambre. Elle ne savait que faire.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. La tête de sa mère venait d'apparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle arborait son éternel sourire bienveillant. Mais, dès qu'elle vit que Lily essuyait une autre larme du revers de sa manche, elle ravala son sourire.

_-_ Lily, ma chérie, qu'est_-_ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda_-_t_-_elle en s'approchant du lit de sa fille.

_-_ Rien, maman…C'est juste un petit moment de cafard.

_-_ Tu es sûr ma chérie ?

_-_ Oui oui. Ne t'inquiète pas…Je vais bien.

_-_ Dans ce cas, il ne manque plus que toi à table. Tu viens ?

_-_ Oui, je te suis…

Lorsque Lily remonta dans sa chambre, après deux heures de repas, elle s'affala sur son lit et n'y bougea plus. Sans crier garde, les larmes coulèrent de plus belle. Ce souper de Noël aurait pu être très bien si sa stupide sœur ne lui aurait pas lancer des répliques cinglantes à propos d'elle et de ses amis de Poudlard. Depuis le temps, Lily n'aurait pas dû y faire attention _-_ elle n'y faisait plus attention_-_ mais, avec la sale journée qu'elle avait passé, c'était La goutte d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase. Bien sur, ses parents avaient lancer une bonne dizaine de regards accusateurs à Pétunia. Celle_-_ci n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, le repas tourna en un véritable cauchemar. D'un côté Pétunia qui ne cessait de dire à Lily qu'elle n'était qu'un monstre, que les parents la préférait elle parce qu'elle était une sorcière alors qu'en vrai, ce n'était qu'une petite idiote…Lily avait eu droit à toutes les insultes. Lily avait juste dit que Pétunia était jalouse. Les deux sœurs étaient finalement montées toutes les deux, les parents n'en pouvant plus. Au passage, Lily avait claqué la porte et menacé ceux qui auraient voulu s'aventurer dans sa chambre.

C'était à peine si elle se souvenait des cadeaux que lui avaient offerts ses amis. Ce qui était peu dire ; les cadeaux lui avaient été envoyer le matin même de cette journée, à peine quelques heures plutôt.

Côté cadeaux, elle avait été gâtée… Tous ses amis avaient pensé à elle. Elle s'était extasiée devant toute cette petite montagne…

Mais, le problème était que, ses ennemis avaient également pensé à elle. Enfin, son ennemi ne l'avait pas oublié. Elle ne s'était pas doutée qu'elle aurait encore une lettre anonyme de cet inconnu qui semblait la connaître. La lettre lui avait fait perdre toute autre notion. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Un moment elle avait pensé faire une liste complète des élèves de Poudlard. Mais l'idée mourut aussitôt qu'elle commença à prendre un morceau de parchemin. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, elle ne connaissait pas tout le monde. Et ça ne l'avancerait pas de se casser la tête à dresser une liste. Elle avait lu et relut la lettre, qu'elle avait ensuite déchiré en mille morceaux. Comme quelqu'un qui signait « un ami » pouvait_-_il lui vouloir tant de mal ? La lettre répétait inlassablement la même chose. Quitter James Potter pour ne pas mourir. Mais ça n'avait aucun sens !

James n'était pas en danger !

Toute cette histoire avait rendue Lily si triste et si antipathique… Elle n'en pouvait plus. A Poudlard, elle n'avait parlé de ça à personne, elle ne voulait pas inquiéter qui que se soit, elle ne voulait pas passer pour une idiote. Au début, elle avait pensé à un canular. Si c'était le cas, il était de mauvais goût. Elle espérait encore recevoir un courrier de n'importe qui lui disant que ce n'était qu'une bonne blague, histoire de rigoler un peu…

Que fallait_-_il qu'elle fasse ?

Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Personne ne pouvait la conseiller. Elle se voyait très mal demander une aide à sa sœur. L'idée était tellement risible.

Lorsqu'elle réussit à fermer ses yeux, rougis par tant de pleurs, un bruit la sortit de son sommeil. Un hibou ! Comme s'il ne manquait plus que ça.

Elle s'enleva de ses couvertures bien chaudes et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle laissa entrer le hibou qui se révélait être une chouette chevêche. Une fois qu'elle eut libéré la lettre de la patte de la chouette, celle_-_ci se mit à voler joyeusement dans la chambre de Lily.

Les mains tremblantes, Lily décacheta la lettre. Elle priait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas que se soit…

_-_ Ho… Toi tu restes ici, dit Lily d'un ton sec à la chouette.

C'était encore une lettre anonyme. Lily s'assit doucement sur son lit et commença à lire.

**_« Eloigne-toi de James Potter. Si ça peut te garantir une vie plus LONGUE. _**

**_Fais-lui le plus beaux des cadeaux possibles, quitte-le ». _**

Exactement la même que la précédente…

Lily se précipita à son bureau et dévissa une bouteille d'encre. Elle commença à écrire ces quelques lignes :

_« Qui es-tu et pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Jamais je ne quitterai mon petit copain. »__  
_

Lily accrocha le bout de parchemin à la patte de la chouette et la laissa sortir. Ensuite, elle alla se cacher dans ses couettes. De longues réflexions s'immiscèrent dans sa tête. C'est bien simple, elle ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit. Au petit matin, la chouette cogna du bec contre la fenêtre.  
Pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de quelques heures, elle enleva la lettre de la patte du rapace et lut les quelques lignes inscrites :

**_« Je suis ami avec un mangemort qui est chargé d'espionner James Potter. _**

**_Mon ami m'a montré des photos de Potter et sa copine. J'en ai fais une copie, tandis que mon ami les a envoyé à Voldemort, qui a décidé de s'occuper de la copine de Potter. »_****_  
_**

Lily n'avait pas tout comprit. Un mec du côté des forces du Mal prenait des photos de James et de sa copine, donc elle, pour ensuite les amener à Voldemort. Voldemort va s'occuper d'elle. Non, là, elle ne comprenait pas grand chose.

Elle répondit directement au courrier. Elle lui demanda simplement pourquoi il s'amusait à dire des trucs aussi idiots puis elle lui dit également que Voldemort ne peut rien faire tant qu'ils sont à Poudlard, auprès de Dumbledore, histoire de se rassurer elle_-_même.

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver. Il était déjà huit heures au matin et elle était levée depuis plus d'une heure. Alors que d'habitude, elle ne se levait pas avant onze heure…

**_« Peut-être, mais en sortant de Poudlard, il n'y aura plus de sécurité. Mais, je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça… »_****_  
_**

Lily se dépêcha d'écrire ces quelques mots.

« De quoi, alors ? »

Comme la réponse n'arrivait pas si vite, Lily sortit de sa chambre pour prendre une petite douche.

Elle essayait toujours de comprendre… Elle ne savait pas qui lui écrivait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle ne savait pas non plus si elle devait croire les écrits… Elle était perdue, démoralisée. Des larmes se mêlèrent à l'eau qui coulait sur son corps. Qu'allait_-_elle devenir si la lettre disait vrai ? Si elle devait quitter…NON ! JAMAIS ! Elle ne le quitterait jamais ! Non…elle étouffa un sanglot. Si elle découvrait qui était la personne qui lui faisait tant de mal par l'intermédiaire de l'écriture, elle aurait se revanche.

**_« Potter te trompe »_****_  
_**

Trois mots qui changerait la vie de Lily Evans…


	20. Tout s'efface

**Hellow ! Vous allez bien ? Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai posté en temps et en heure (bien que je n'avais précisé ni l'un ni l'autre) MAIS, il arrive tôt, n'est-ce pas, ce chapitre 20 ?**

Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de ma note dans le premier chapitre ? 

Celle qui disait que la première partie s'arrêtait au chapitre 20 ? 

_Ce chapitre_ …

Pour savoir le titre de la deuxième partie, note au bas du chapitre, 

Ainsi je ne vous empêche pas de lire ;p

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Tout s'efface…  


« Potter te trompe »

« Potter te trompe »

« POTTER TE TROMPE »

Ces trois mots ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête…étrangement, la voix lui était familière, elle ne savait dire qui, mais cette voix était proche, elle la connaissait sans pouvoir mettre un nom dessus.

« POTTER TE TROMPE »

La tête de Lily allait finir par exploser si ce bruit ne casait pas bientôt.

_-_ ASSEZ ! hurla_-_t_-_elle.

Plus vite qu'un ouragan, le père et la mère de Lily déboulèrent dans la chambre, tous deux vêtu d'un peignoir – il était tôt pour un dimanche matin – et Lily se redressa sur son lit et mentit délibérément lorsque sa mère lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. Prétextant un simple cauchemar, elle chassa quasiment ses parents hors de la chambre.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle dévalait les escaliers pour aller téléphoner.

Seulement, le téléphone était déjà occupé…

_-_ Dégage ! dit calmement Lily à Pétunia.

Pétunia murmura quelque chose dans le cornet du téléphone et plaqua ensuite sa main dessus, de manière à ce que l'interlocuteur ne puisse entendre ce qui allait se dire.

_-_ Bon, Lily, je suis au téléphone, là, si t'avais pas remarqué. Alors, s'il te plaît, casse_-_toi.

Maintenant, Lily savait à qui appartenait cette voix de tout à l'heure, celle qui lui criait « Potter te trompe » …à Pétunia, sa très chère sœur…

_-_ Je t'ai demandé de dégager. Je voudrais téléphoner. C'est important.  
_-_ Non.

Lily fronça les sourcils. Un éclair passa dans ses yeux. Elle lui arracha le téléphone des mains. Surprise, Pétunia ne réagit pas immédiatement.

_-_ Non mais ça va pas ? Rends_-_le_-_moi !  
_-_ Non, j'en ai besoin ! s'exclama Lily, rouge de colère.

Sans perdre une seconde, Lily reposa le combiné. La conversation était maintenant finie.

_-_ J'en ai pour une minute, répondit Lily.  
_-_ Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire CA ! hurla Pétunia.  
_-_ Pétunia, FERME_-_LA, cria Lily encore plus fort, histoire de se faire entendre.

Les parents allaient arriver d'un instant à l'autre, même si les disputes dans la famille Evans étaient fréquentes, il fallait qu'ils y mettent un terme au plus vite, sinon, Lily étant sorcière, cela dégénérait assez vite…et dans ce cas, le pire était à craindre.

Lily décrocha sans attendre quoique se soit. Ce fut lorsqu'elle dû faire le numéro qu'elle se rendit compte de sa stupidité. James n'avait ni numéro de téléphone, ni téléphone. Lily était tellement habituée à se servir du téléphone que c'était venu tout seul – influence moldue.

N'accordant aucun regard pour Pétunia qui pestait contre elle et qui faisait des très grands yeux, Lily remonta dans sa chambre à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle claqua la porte suffisamment fort pour ne plus entendre sa sœur lui crier toutes les insultes de la terre. Lily ne ressortit plus de sa chambre avant que son estomac lui crie grâce…Elle ne mangea qu'une orange de sa journée…Merlin qu'elle avait horreur des oranges…

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, elle se décida à renvoyer une lettre à cet inconnu qui lui prétendait que James la trompait. Elle s'était dite que l'histoire n'était pas aussi grave qu'elle en avait l'air. Un plaisantin lui disait que son petit copain la rendait cocue. Certainement un jaloux. Néanmoins, l'affaire la chipotait. Elle voulait savoir qui lui voulait tant de mal. Elle s'installa donc à son bureau et commença à écrire.

« Qui es_-_tu pour me dire ça ? James ne me tromperait jamais, il m'aime »

Moui… c'était bon comme ça… La chouette avait certainement reçu des 'ordres' puisqu'elle guettait le parchemin de Lily, au dehors, de l'autre coté de la fenêtre. Lily lui donna donc le bout de parchemin.

Visiblement la personne anonyme n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'écrire des sornettes à Lily, car elle revit la chouette à peine une heure plus tard. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer le volatile, et, par la même occasion lire les quelques mots qui figureraient sur le parchemin jauni.

Mais elle fut étonnée de n'y voir aucun mot, seulement une photo…

Elle prit la photo dans ses mains et la regarda de plus près.

Non. C'était une blague ! Non. Non. Non. NON.

Pour la ixième fois depuis un petit temps, elle s'écroula sur son lit. D'abord ces lettres banales, puis la dernière lui disant que « Potter te trompe » et maintenant, maintenant, cette photo… Qu'avait_-_elle fait pour mérité ça ?

La photo aurait pu représenter n'importe qui. Pourquoi a_-_t_-_il fallu qu'elle le représente, lui ? Lui, son cher amoureux, James…en compagnie d'une AUTRE fille qu'elle… pourquoi fallait_-_il qu'il embrasse la fille en question ? POURQUOI ? … et en version sorcier de surcroît… c'est bien joli deux jeunes gens qui se bouffent la gueule après tout. MONDE CRUEL. Sans le faire exprès, elle éclata d'un rire gras, froid, distant… Pourquoi à ELLE ? Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça…

Dans un premier temps, elle pensa à réécrire une lettre à James pour lui demander un compte_-_rendu, mais finalement, elle préféra répondre à celui ou celle qui avait osé lui envoyer une telle image… Elle ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait écrire, les mots vinrent d'eux_-_mêmes…

« Pourquoi fais_-_tu cela ? »

Lily passa une des pires nuits de son existence. Elle ne cessait de revoir cette blondasse qui embrassait James. Puis elle ne pouvait supprimer de sa tête ce petit sourire, qu'il lui réservait d'habitude. Sans les refouler, les larmes vinrent chatouiller ses joues. Si ça continuait ainsi, elle n'aurait bientôt plus de quoi pleurer… quelle bien grosse consolation.

Elle s'estima heureuse d'avoir dormi une petite heure, deux tout au plus sur la nuit. Elle n'avait rien mangé mais n'en avait pas envie. Qui donc avait dit que Noël était une fête heureuse et vivante ?

Elle qui d'habitude était de si bonne humeur, par tout temps…hé bien ce temps était révolu. Bel et bien révolu.

Alors que Lily avait émis un jour plus tôt que les lettres lui arrivaient assez vite, elle fut bien étonnée de ne voir aucun signe de la petite chouette brune. D'ailleurs Lily dû attendre plusieurs jours avant d'avoir une réponse. En attendant, elle n'avait pas une meilleure forme, elle mangeait, mais fort peu. Elle n'avait pas l'appétit à ça. Sa mère avait beau lui demander ce qu'elle avait, elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui dire quoique se soit. Pourtant, elle aurait eu besoin de se confier, mais, elle préférait le garder pour elle. Elle était de nature discrète et ne voulait inquiéter personne.

Lorsqu'elle reçu une invitation pour la petite soirée organisée chez les Potter, elle refusa. Elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. Mais une seconde lettre de James, une plus personnelle la fit changer d'avis, bien qu'elle n'était pas très emballée, elle répondit par l'affirmative. Elle n'allait quand même pas prêter avis à une mystérieuse lettre anonyme et à une photo sans doute truquée.

James avait prévu « la fête entre amis » le lendemain de la nouvelle année. En bref, le lendemain.

Il avait précisé de s'habiller très classe, histoire de rire un bon coup. Lily, ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur, était en train de se préparer. Ses parents la conduiraient dans moins de deux heures. Elle avait décidé de s'habiller moldu : une longue jupe noire, tellement évasée dans le bas qu'on ne pouvait distinguer ses chaussures ; un cache_-_cœur noir également qui laissait entrevoir un débardeur vert. Elle était à l'étape 'maquillage' lorsqu'elle entendit le petit bruit caractéristique du bec de la chouette qui tapait contre la fenêtre. Elle quitta ses occupations et s'installe directement sur son lit, histoire de ne pas s'effondrer au cas où.

« Je fais ça pour toi. Parce que je t'aime… »

Ah.  
Début des problèmes pour notre chère préfète Evans…

* * *

**FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE**

Deuxième partie > "**Et on se reverra**" j'avoue qu'elle est en pause, mais vous aurez déjà droit à 4 chapitres assez longs, oui oui XD

Alors, pour être prévenu? Soit sur mon LJ (adressse dans mon profil) ou soit un mail si vous me le demander

Walaaaaa, GSPR que vous aimez et merci de suivre toujours !

Bisous !


End file.
